Mi Amada Obsesión
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Detrás de un rostro inofensivo puede ocultarse un monstruo y una intención amable puede guardar un oscuro secreto. Él era celoso y solitario y en su obsesión, quiso apoderarse de todo cuanto tenía ella. Quiso tener su inocencia, su aroma y su bello rostro. Porque el suyo era un amor profundo pero también muy destructivo. / Dark Helsa / Historia inspirada por The Lonely Frozen Wolf.
1. Prólogo

Advertencia: Fanfiction oscuro y con mención de temas escabrosos, como abuso sexual y violencia. Si eres sensible ante esta clase de detalles, mejor abstente de leer. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, lo cual es injusto porque si así fuera, el Helsa fluiría por todas partes igual que los abrazos de Olaf. D:**

* * *

 **Mi Amada Obsesión**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Mi corazón palpita más fuerte de lo que nunca lo ha hecho, eufórico ante la visión que tengo ante mí. Es imposible apartar mis ojos de ti, Elsa. Me ha sido imposible desde la primera vez que te vi, con esa apariencia de ángel que me tiene embelesado y la manera delicada en la que te mueves. Todo en ti es perfecto. Eres tan bella que no puedo evitar la necesidad de tenerte solo para mí. Y es por eso que tuve que hacer algo al respecto.

Es por eso que por fin estás aquí, conmigo, y nadie podrá arrebatarte de mi lado. Soy capaz de matar a cualquiera que lo intente, pues no tolero compartirte con nadie.

Debes pertenecerme solamente a mí.

Tú no puedes imaginarte cuanto he esperado este momento; estar a solas a tu lado y contemplarte más de cerca. Las cosas que he hecho tan solo para deleitarme con tu presencia, que hace que todo tenga sentido a mi alrededor.

No fue fácil, lo admito. Tuve que observarte muy de cerca y planear con cuidado cada uno de mis movimientos, a fin de que nadie sospechara de mis intenciones, ni siquiera tú. Pero yo te deseo tanto Elsa, que cualquier cosa que haga es poco con tal de que estés junto a mí, como debe ser, porque sé que solo yo te merezco. Fuiste hecha para mí.

Estoy seguro de que con el tiempo lo vas entender. Claro, puede que al principio te sientas un poco desorientada, que no comprendas lo importante que es que estemos juntos. Después de todo, sé que no eres una persona que acostumbre abrir sus sentimientos. Pero yo soy paciente y sabré esperar a que te acostumbres a ser solo mía, pues es muy grande el amor que siento por ti. Te amo tanto, mi pequeña princesa.

No siento remordimiento al alejarte del mundo exterior, ni de la gente que te conoce. Son personas sin importancia, que no saben apreciarte como lo hago yo. Quizá esto te preocupe pero no debes inquietarte. Te prometo que yo te cuidaré. Nada te pasará mientras esté cerca para protegerte.

Una sonrisa de lado se forma en mi rostro mientras te miro dormir. Mi mano derecha se dirige hacia tu melena platinada, sujeta en esa trenza que siempre te cae por el hombro y acariciando los mechones que escapan en la parte frontal. Tu pelo es una de las cosas que más me gustan de tu aspecto en conjunto con esa piel de porcelana que tienes. Es tan blanca e inmaculada que se asemeja a la nieve y hace resaltar esos labios rojos y pequeños, que pronto estaré probando con ansias.

Sin embargo, lo que más me atrae de ti sin duda son tus ojos azules y misteriosos. Antes he visto un montón de pupilas de ese color, pero ninguna de ellas puede asemejarse a las tuyas, con ese halo inocente y a la vez frío que las envuelve.

Lo que daría por verlas en este momento.

Pero no quiero interrumpir tu descanso. Te ves tan hermosa cuando duermes, tan indefensa.

Me reconforta pensar que estamos en un sitio alejado de la ciudad en el que podré mantenerte a salvo. He tomado todas las precauciones para que nadie pueda apartarte de mí. A estas horas ya debe haber quienes estén buscándote pero todo esfuerzo será inútil.

Soy un maldito egoísta pero no me importa en absoluto. Puedo vivir con eso, pero no con los celos que se apoderan de mí cada vez que te miro cerca de alguien más; ya sea esa hermana tuya, tus amigos, los hombres que no dejan de observarte de una forma que me hace hervir la sangre y de la que tú jamás has podido darte cuenta, debido a tu ingenuidad.

Que se jodan todos ellos. Tú te vas a quedar conmigo y no me importa hasta donde tenga que llegar para asegurarme de ello. Por ti, soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Eres mía, Elsa. Nada ni nadie podrá cambiar el hecho de que me perteneces.

Noto que te mueves ligeramente en mi cama y haces ademán de abrir tus párpados. Ya comienzas a despertar. Mi mano se mueve hasta tu pómulo para acariciarlo con delicadeza, deleitándome con la suavidad de tu piel. Me muero por sentirla completa.

En este instante puedo ver por fin esos orbes celestes tuyos, que tanto adoro. Me miran con confusión y luego con miedo.

Estás asustada. ¿Cómo no entenderte, mi amor? Todo esto es nuevo para ti. Ya me encargaré de que lo comprendas y de que aprendas a amarme al igual que yo te amo a ti. Más que a mi vida.

Mi sonrisa enferma se ensancha cuando te incorporas por completo y me haces preguntas, entre desesperada y asustada acerca de donde estamos y porque te he traído aquí. La suave carcajada que brota de mis labios no ayuda a que te tranquilices. Mientras me acerco a ti y tú retrocedes y te encoges en un rincón de la habitación; temerosa, yo solo pienso en los maravillosos momentos que nos esperan.

Jamás te dejaré ir.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hola, amiguitos. Bienvenidos sean a una nueva aventura Helsa en compañía de su conocida anfitriona, _Frozen Fan_. ;)

En esta ocasión las fuerzas del mal me han llamado en la persona de la pequeña _The Lonely Frozen Wolf_ , para crear algo mucho más oscuro de lo que estoy acostumbrada. No les mentiré, ha sido difícil, este pequeño fic me ha sacado canas verdes y de todos los colores. D: Y la verdad es que no será agradable, la pobre Elsa lo va a pasar mal.

Me lo pensé bastante acerca de subir esto porque, como mencione arriba, tiene temas bastante escabrosos y yo sé que pueden llegar a incomodar. Pero hice una promesa y yo soy una persona de palabra. Eso sí, que sepan que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que se va a narrar y esto es mera ficción; por la naturaleza del fic quiero advertirles que esto no tendrá romance, (sería ilógico que Elsa se enamorara de su verdugo o más bien, necesitaría extender más la trama y no pienso hacerlo, jojojo), aunque si veremos lemon y momentos pasionales entre la parejita. e.e

Como ven, la historia aborda el punto de vista de Hans quien es más psicópata que de costumbre. Es extenuante pensar como él, en serio. Maldito enfermo. Para crearla me basé además en la canción _Animals_ de _Maroon 5_ , una sugerencia de nuestra querida loba junto con la trama. La buena noticia panquecitos, es que ya está completamente escrita, tendrá 3 capítulos más y un epílogo que se irán publicando semanalmente. De modo que por aquí nos veremos sin falta cada viernes. ;)

En este momento, lobita debe estarme odiando. xD Hace meses que la traigo con la expectativa y la hice esperar prácticamente todo Mayo para empezar con un prólogo tan cortito y le salgo con lo anterior. Pero oigan, hay que hacerla de emoción ¿no? *Risa malvada*.

Loba, espero que esta pequeña probada de lo que será el fic te haya gustado y de paso te agradezco por la portada que me hiciste. ¿A qué es bella, eh? :D

Les pregunto, ¿qué se esperan del siguiente capítulo?

* * *

 _Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que te conocí, princesa. Soy un observador nato pero no muchas personas logran mantener mi atención. Tú la captaste de inmediato al entrar en aquella ocasión a la librería. Llevabas puesto un vestido azul que se ceñía a tu cuerpo como un guante y cuya delicada falda parecía flotar en torno a ti, por encima de tus rodillas. Aquel color hacía resaltar tu pálida piel; la más blanca que he visto, y destacaba aún más la tonalidad de tus ojos..._

 _—Hans Westergaard—respondí, extendiendo mi mano—Disculpa mi intromisión—observaste unos segundos mi palma antes de estrecharla con la tuya y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió de pies a cabeza._

 _—Elsa—repusiste—. Me llamo Elsa D'Arendel._

 _Metí mi otra mano en uno de mis bolsillos. Tus bellos ojos azules se abrieron adormilados y entonces oprimí el pañuelo contra tu boca y tu nariz. Una expresión de pánico cruzó por tus facciones, provocando que ahora tus pupilas se abrieran por completo. Empezaste a luchar pero fue inútil. Mi fuerza te superaba por mucho y era fácil someterte en la posición en la que estabas...  
_

* * *

PD. ¿Notaron qué esta es la 13° historia que público aquí? ¿Entienden? La treceava. :D *Sonido de grillos* *Tose incómoda y se va disimuladamente*.


	2. Retazos del pasado

Advertencia: Fanfiction oscuro y con mención de temas escabrosos, como abuso sexual y violencia. Si eres sensible ante esta clase de detalles, mejor abstente de leer. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, lo cual es injusto porque si así fuera, el Helsa fluiría por todas partes igual que los abrazos de Olaf. D:**

* * *

 **Mi amada obsesión  
**

 **.**

 **Retazos del pasado**

* * *

Cuando tenía doce años maté a mi madre. Tan fácil como es decirlo. Nadie sospechó, ni siquiera se pensó que había sido algo provocado. Lo cierto es que lo veo en perspectiva y me doy cuenta de lo sencillo que fue, hasta tal grado que quizá no habría hecho falta que yo interviniera. Sin embargo quise hacerlo y no siento arrepentimiento alguno por ello. Hice lo que mi instinto me mandó.

No es fácil haber crecido en una familia como la mía. Mamá se casó un par de veces y después fue botada por ambos hombres. También se acostaba con otros tipos. Su repugnante forma de vivir le hizo procrear varios hijos que hoy en día no tengo idea de donde estén. Tuve doce hermanos mayores y nuca supe quién era mi padre. Tampoco me importa. De hecho, jamás me ha interesado saber lo que sería de todos esos bastardos desde el momento en que fuimos separados.

Tengo que decir que mi infancia no fue buena, entre el acoso constante de mis hermanos y la inestabilidad de mi madre, que tan pronto como llegaba de algunos de sus trabajos, no encontraba nada mejor que hacer que agarrar alguna botella de la licorera y beber hasta que se hacía de madrugada.

No puedo culparla por eso. Su vida era un infierno lleno de deudas e hijos de los que no podía hacerse responsable. El alcoholismo era un escape predecible y tampoco era como si en verdad alguien la necesitara.

Y ella era muy débil. Su sobrado atractivo físico no le había bastado para abrirse suficiente paso en la vida, debido a su poca inteligencia. No conservo muchos recuerdos de ella, salvo de las veces que intentaba compensar sus bruscos arranques de ebriedad y sus lamentables cuidados hacia nosotros, con demostraciones absurdas de cariño, que no eran nada ante todo lo que nos faltaba. Y que era rubia y muy frágil.

Siempre pretendía conseguir nuestra lástima. La mía en especial. Solía decir que yo era su favorito, porque había sacado sus ojos y por tener el cabello pelirrojo. Ninguno de mis hermanos tenía el pelo rojizo como el mío.

Todos habíamos aprendido a cuidarnos solos. Yo había aprendido a cuidarme de ellos.

Quizá fue por eso que no me importó entrar al baño donde ella estaba, en medio de otro de sus lapsos de inconsciencia. Una botella de vodka casi vacía al lado de la bañera y algunos de los medicamentos que tomaba para los nervios, habían hecho que cayera profundamente dormida. Tan profundamente que ni siquiera sintió como me acercaba y empujaba su cabeza por debajo del agua.

Y me quede de pie a un costado. Viendo como las burbujas aparecían en la superficie de la bañera. Observando cómo se le escapaba la vida a la mujer que me la había dado a mí.

Si sentí algo en ese momento, no lo puedo recordar.

Luego de eso vinieron los de Servicios Sociales. Además de mamá no teníamos a nadie, por lo cual la mayoría de nosotros fuimos puestos en hogares de adopción. Mis tres hermanos mayores fueron a parar a las calles, supongo. Ya no tenían edad como para ir a un orfanato.

Contrario a lo que mucha gente piensa de esos lugares, a mí no me fue tan mal. Se me daba bien el fingir y estuve en varios hogares de acogida por períodos largos de tiempo, con buenas personas que veían en mí a un buen chico. Sin embargo no me pude quedar con ninguno de ellos de manera permanente, puesto que al final siempre terminaba haciendo algo que estropeaba las cosas.

Riñas en la escuela, escaparme de casa, esa necesidad casi patológica que tenía de mentir… tampoco es como si eso me hubiera importado antes. Estoy mejor solo. Pero a veces era bueno aprovechar cuanto pudiera tomar de una familia que me abría las puertas de su casa.

En la última casa de acogida en la que estuve, las cosas se torcieron bastante. Para entonces tenía quince años y una amable pareja me había prometido hacerse cargo de mí. Una suerte extraordinaria, considerando mi edad en ese entonces. No todo el mundo está abierto a la posibilidad de adoptar a un adolescente. A veces siento lástima por esa gente que sé que tenía buenas intenciones conmigo.

Estuvo mal haber tomado la almohada y usarla contra el recién nacido que tenían, y que todas las noches me taladraba los oídos con su llanto. Habíamos discutido y yo estaba muy ofuscado.

Pero tampoco sospecharon nada, ni estuvieron en condiciones para pensar en tener hijos de nuevo. Me pregunto qué será de ellos ahora.

Lo más importante que comprendí en aquel momento fue lo frágil que era la vida humana, más frágil de lo que uno se imagina realmente. A veces basta tan solo una pequeña acción para ponerle fin a la respiración de una persona. Para apagarla por completo.

Es una situación que me provoca fascinación desde que la descubrí y en la que no dejo de reflexionar a menudo.

No somos nada en comparación a lo que nos rodea.

Pese a ello siempre he sido una persona discreta. Con el tiempo he aprendido la importancia de mantener un perfil bajo, sobretodo si se trata de alguien como yo. Nadie sabe cómo comprenderme. Mis inquietudes no son lo que una persona "normal" supondría como las más convencionales.

Soy alguien que disfruta de la soledad y que se precia de tener más astucia que quienes le rodean. Aunque soy consciente de mi inteligencia y mi potencial, no ansío llamar la atención. La gente casi nunca repara en mí. Soy, a simple vista, lo que podrían considerar como un muchacho tranquilo. Callado. Educado. Inofensivo.

Oh, si el resto del mundo tan solo se diera cuenta de lo cierta que es esa frase que dice que las apariencias engañan.

Debajo de esta faceta pacífica que muestro ante los demás se oculta algo mucho más profundo. Pero hasta los sujetos como yo tenemos sentimientos que pueden ser despertados por quienes menos nos imaginamos. Eso fue lo que me ocurrió la primera vez que te vi, Elsa. Algo se removió dentro de mí, algo que en un principio no pude explicarme pero que después iría cobrando más fuerza.

Trabajo en una pequeña librería en el centro de la ciudad, un sitio muy peculiar que antes pertenecía a un excéntrico anciano. Eso no tiene ninguna importancia ahora.

Me gusta ese lugar. La compañía de los libros fue lo único que muchas veces me ayudo a matar el tiempo y a distraerme de la simplicidad de quienes me rodeaban. Y aunque es lo suficientemente frecuentado por las personas, me brinda algo de privacidad. Me mantiene conectado con el exterior, a pesar de mi tendencia a aislarme.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que te conocí, princesa. Soy un observador nato pero no muchas personas logran mantener mi atención. Tú la captaste de inmediato al entrar en aquella ocasión a la librería. Llevabas puesto un vestido azul que se ceñía a tu cuerpo como un guante y cuya delicada falda parecía flotar en torno a ti, por encima de tus rodillas. Aquel color hacía resaltar tu pálida piel; la más blanca que he visto, y destacaba aún más la tonalidad de tus ojos.

Tenías una forma muy particular de caminar, elegante como la de una reina pero al mismo tiempo tímida. No me demoré en adivinar que eras una jovencita muy introvertida; pues está de más decir que tampoco hay muchas chicas que suelan asomarse por un local como el mío, tan quieto y falto de emociones.

Mi mirada te siguió con interés desde el instante en que pusiste un pie dentro, buscando algo en silencio e internándote entre las estanterías que mostraban toda clase de libros.

No te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba desde mi lugar. Me encontré pensando para mis adentros que tú debías ser la muchacha más preciosa a la que había visto. Me intrigaste desde el principio.

Te vi detenerte frente a un estante, con tus pupilas fijas en un punto en lo alto.

Extendiste el brazo con la intención de tomar algún libro que estaba fuera de tu alcance. Pero ni siquiera parándote en las puntas de tus pies eras capaz de llegar. La escena me hizo sonreír de lado y no pude evitar compararte con una niña pequeña al observar aquella acción, a pesar de que tu edad debía rondar la veintena.

En silencio me dirigí hacia ti, posicionándome a tu espalda y alzando mi brazo para tomar con facilidad el tomo que querías. Tú te sobresaltaste y te diste la vuelta de inmediato, para mirarme sonreír de lado. Yo tuve la oportunidad de verte con más detenimiento. Tus ojos eran mucho más azules vistos de cerca y pude comprobar la blancura de tu tez, carente de imperfecciones pero salpicada por unas pequeñas pecas en el puente de la nariz y tus pómulos. Creo que estuve a punto de soltar un suspiro.

—¿Era este el que querías?—te pregunté señalando el libro, antes de que pudieras decir una sola palabra. Mi mirada verdosa lo observó con detenimiento, analizando las tapas de color borgoña y el título—. Poe—añadí volviendo a alzar una de las comisuras de mis labios al vislumbrar al autor—. Interesante elección. Aunque un poco escabroso, ¿no crees?

Tu frunciste ligeramente el ceño y pude notarte incómoda con mi compañía. Intuí desde el primer momento tu carácter tímido y esa maravillosa frialdad que te vuelve tan enigmática ante los demás.

—Poe es un gran autor. Y a mí me parece muy… bello, en cierta manera—la manera en que me respondiste, entre dubitativa y desapegada pero sincera, me intrigó desde el primer momento. Pero fue tu voz la que de verdad me cautivó.

Suave y musical. Cristalina como el hielo.

—¿Bello?—inquirí sonriendo de lado y alzando una de mis cejas.

Pude apreciar el ligero sonrojo que apareció en tus mejillas con ese gesto y de inmediato me encontré encantado con aquello.

Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se dejaran llevar por mi encantadora actitud y mi buena apariencia. Pero verte a ti de esa forma, sin llegar a ser tan evidente como ellas pero visiblemente afectada por mi cercanía, era algo distinto. Y agradable.

—El modo en el que escribe, con cierta melancolía y a la vez con tanto sentimiento por parte de sus personajes… es algo bello—me explicaste, para después fijar tu mirada en mis pupilas y desviar las tuyas repentinamente—. Como sea, no sé porque estoy hablando de esto contigo. ¿Tú quién eres?—repusiste con recelo.

Ensanché mi sonrisa.

—Hans Westergaard—respondí, extendiendo mi mano—Disculpa mi intromisión—observaste unos segundos mi palma antes de estrecharla con la tuya y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Tu mano era suave, pequeña y fría. Se sentía bien en contraste con lo cálido y fuerte de mis dedos. Como si encajaran perfectamente.

—Si te interesa Poe, tal vez te gusten algunos libros de él que tengo por acá. Este acaba de llegar hace poco—tomé el par de gafas que colgaban del cuello de mi camisa y me las coloqué para extraer un tomo azul y más grueso que el que estaba sosteniendo. Entonces te tendí ambos.

Tus ojos azules se abrieron con interés al observar el que acababa de sacar. Pude apreciar cierto brillo en tu mirada al hojear las páginas y quedé sorprendido por tu expresión. Tan fría pero curiosa al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias—tus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba y yo me encontré deseando ver ese gesto más a menudo.

Tus bellas facciones se iluminaban con ese mínimo cambio.

—Veo que te entusiasma mucho el libro—comenté, sin poder apartar mi mirada de ti. Jamás había visto a alguien que como tú, se emocionara de esa manera silenciosa ante algo tan sencillo.

—Poe es de mis autores preferidos, mi trabajo para el final del semestre va a ser acerca de él—respondiste y yo alcé una de mis cejas rojizas en señal de interrogación—. Estoy estudiando Letras—explicaste, volviendo a sonreír tímidamente—, voy a preparar un ensayo sobre su trabajo.

Te devolví la sonrisa, adoptando el semblante encantador que solía usar para encandilar a las mujeres aunque apenas y percibí un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas. Eras inocente pero no fácil de conquistar.

Y eso me agradaba.

—Suena interesante, señorita estudiante de Letras.

—Elsa—repusiste—. Me llamo Elsa D'Arendel.

Tu nombre se me quedó grabado en la mente. Me pareció hermoso y elegante. Tal y como tú lo eras.

—Elsa—repetí con un asentimiento, disfrutando de cómo sonaba pronunciado por mis labios—, bueno, en ese caso… a lo mejor también quieres echarle un vistazo a otro par de tomos que están por aquí. Estoy seguro de que quieres hacer un buen trabajo…

El modo en el que me seguiste entre los estantes mientras escuchabas mis sugerencias y la breve conversación que tuvimos, se repetirían en mi cabeza por el resto del día. No podía dejar de acordarme de tus bonitas pupilas azules y como tus delicadas facciones parecían resplandecer cuando comentabas acerca de la pasión que sentías por la Literatura. Quede prendado de ti.

Lo único que deseaba para cuando fui a la cama esa noche, era poder verte de nuevo.

Y tanta fue mi suerte que tus visitas a la librería se repitieron, con bastante frecuencia. Siempre me sonreías al entrar antes de buscar algún libro entre las estanterías.

Nunca te acercabas a hablarme dado tu extrema timidez. Yo te miraba desde la entrada, siendo discreto en mi observación pero sin perder detalle de ninguno de tus movimientos; incluso cuando me encontraba atendiendo a alguien más.

Varias veces me tomé el atrevimiento de ir hacia ti y sacarte pequeñas conversaciones, disfrutando de cómo te ruborizabas al verme y reteniendo en mi memoria cada minúsculo detalle que me comentabas. Fue así como me enteré de tu afición al chocolate, algo que no había cambiado en tus veintiún años de vida; de lo mucho que te gustaban el invierno y la nieve; que no eras muy dada a salir a fiestas o lugares concurridos; que amabas las películas clásicas y que el color azul era tu preferido.

Todo lo que descubría de ti me gustaba, casi tanto como mirarte.

Pensaba en ti todo el tiempo, en tu bello rostro y tus modales fríos, pero también en la tímida calidez que mostrabas cuando te sentías en confianza. Toda tú me embelesabas por completo.

Ansiaba los momentos en que pisabas la librería, aunque fuera tan solo para darle una ojeada rápida a los libros que tanto amabas. Esto podía ser cualquier día de la semana y no tienes una idea de cómo me desesperaba el no saber cuándo te vería o escucharía tu voz. Fue por ello que conformarme con esperarte dejó de ser suficiente.

Un día te seguí, discretamente, hasta tu hogar. Me di cuenta de que vivías en una pequeña y elegante casa dentro de un barrio acomodado de la ciudad. Aunque no lo hacías sola.

Tu hermana menor habitaba contigo. Anna es tan poca cosa a diferencia tuya. Pelirroja y parlanchina, muy sociable e ingenua. No es tan inteligente como tú. Su apariencia no se compara a la que tú tienes. Y aun así le guardas tanto cariño, que me enferma solo pensar en el modo tan sincero y amoroso en que la miras. Como desearía que me miraras a mí de ese modo.

No tardé en comprender porque la proteges tanto. Es lo único que tienes desde que tus padres murieron. Me di cuenta de ello porque una vez, mientras te vigilaba y tú estabas cuidando las rosas blancas de tu jardín, Anna mencionó que pronto tendrían que ir a cambiar las flores de sus lápidas en el cementerio.

Sentí pena por ti. Tan indefensa y a cargo de una jovencita que se preocupaba más por salir a fiestas que por tu bienestar.

En aquel instante, pensé que si tú estuvieras conmigo no te dejaría desprotegida nunca.

Cuantas veces te observé desde las afueras de tu casa, mirando como tu silueta se recortaba detrás de las finas cortinas de la ventana de tu habitación, o como salías al balcón cuando no podías dormir. Incluso me encantaba verte cuidando de tu jardín, sentándote en el porche para leer o saliendo a pasear a tu curioso poodle blanco, llamado Olaf.

Mis acercamientos comenzaron a ser más arriesgados. No me contentaba con verte a cierta distancia y los ratos en los que estaba cerca de ti, ya no me satisfacían en lo absoluto. Necesitaba tener tu imagen cerca todo el tiempo posible, conocer los lugares en donde estabas, a donde ibas.

Mi sótano se llenó de fotografías tuyas, todas ellas con distintos escenarios. La sala de estar de tu casa, tu impecable habitación, el rosal blanco en las afueras de tu vivienda, el parque en el que paseabas con tu mascota, la cafetería a la vuelta en donde comprabas tu chocolate caliente… cualquier sitio era perfecto si tú estabas en él. Las imágenes que con tanto cuidado y discreción comencé a coleccionar de ti, pasaron a reconfortarme mientras no te tenía cerca.

Me volví un experto al acecharte, Elsa. Cada cosa nueva que descubría acerca de tu vida, la atesoraba sin dejar de lado la fascinación que me provocabas. Y la atracción que tan repentinamente despertaste en mí se transformó en un desesperado enamoramiento.

No recuerdo el instante exacto en el que comprendí que te amaba. Habían pasado meses desde que te viera por primera vez y lo único que sabía, es que no podía vivir sin ti.

Te necesitaba tanto y tú ni siquiera te percatabas de ello. Para ti, yo solo era ese muchacho amable de la librería con el que conversabas a veces. En cambio yo había logrado averiguarlo todo acerca de tu vida, tus gustos y la rutina que llevabas.

Teníamos demasiadas cosas en común. Te convertiste en todo lo que yo deseaba; eras bella, inteligente y reservada, tan distinta a las demás. Simplemente eras perfecta para mí.

Pero había un problema. No estabas conmigo.

Y bullía de celos cada vez que observaba como otros hombres te observaban a donde quiera que fueras. Atraías muchas miradas sin siquiera darte cuenta y eso me estaba matando por dentro. No me gustaba la familiaridad con la que tratabas a tus amigos, que aunque eran pocos debido a tu extremado recelo al socializar, estaban más cerca de ti que yo.

Los detestaba.

Odiaba también la manera en la que cuidabas tanto de tu hermana, como si no existiera nadie más para ti, dejando que consumiera tu vida cuando ni siquiera lo merecía. Nadie era digno de ti.

Solo yo.

Tenías que ser mía a como diera lugar.

Lo había decidido y sabía ya cómo iba a conseguirlo. Iba a ser sutil, cuidadoso e iba a estar alerta para no levantar sospechas cuando por fin te tuviera solo para mí. Sería como si te hubieras desvanecido.

Espere bastante por esa oportunidad, Elsa. Semanas de continuar observándote, siempre en las sombras, siempre aguardando el momento perfecto.

Ese momento había llegado.

Tu hermana había salido con rumbo a una fiesta a la que te negaste a ir, pese a sus insistentes intentos por convencerte. Volvería tarde pero cuando lo hiciera ya no te encontraría. La miré entrar en el inconfundible jeep de color azul de su novio, enfundada en un vestido verde que a ti te había parecido demasiado corto y observé como el vehículo desaparecía al final de la calle.

Esperé en silencio. Había un silencio absoluto en el vecindario. Tus vecinos eran gente tranquila y muy poco dada a hacer ruido. Varios de ellos continuaban trabajando. El reloj de mi muñeca dio las seis de la tarde y supe que no ibas a tardar en terminar de ordenar la pequeña estancia en donde te gustaba sentarte a leer o a tocar el piano.

Era viernes y tu rutina de los viernes rara vez variaba. Terminar de hacer la limpieza de la casa, tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y después subir a tu habitación a dormir la siesta.

A las seis y media caminé sigiloso por la parte trasera de tu hogar, en la cual un pequeño bosquecillo se extendía delimitando el suburbio. Aquel sitio había hecho mucho más fácil la tarea de vigilarte sin problemas. La pequeña verja de acceso al jardín de atrás chirrió un poco cuando la abrí con mi mano; aunque no lo suficiente como para alertar a alguien. Avancé hacia la puerta…

Eres muy descuidada en ese sentido, amor. Siempre te asegurabas de cerrar todas las entradas cuando se hacía de noche, pero no en aquellos instantes, en los que tú te encontrabas sola y aún estaba por oscurecer. Así cualquiera podía entrar pero estoy seguro de que tú te confiabas, porque jamás había ocurrido.

Me encontré en la elegante cocina de tu vivienda y después de percatarme que toda ella estaba también silenciosa, salí para subir las escaleras apenas haciendo ruido. El corazón me latía desbocado dentro del pecho pero no por nerviosismo.

Era por la emoción de saberme a tan pocos pasos de ti y la ansiedad que tenía de tocarte. Saber que estabas tan cerca y que muy pronto estaríamos juntos, hacía que mis latidos se aceleraran.

Mis pasos no producían ningún sonido al deslizarse hacia tu dormitorio.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y pude divisar tu delgada silueta, tendida sobre el edredón celeste de tu cama. Termine de abrirla con delicadeza y apenas si se escuchó el murmullo de mi cuerpo al introducirse en la estancia, con las paredes pintadas de un azul más oscuro y los muebles en blanco. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y se percibía un olor floral en el ambiente.

Tu habitación era justo como la había imaginado. Femenina y refinada, igual que tú, aunque con cierto aire infantil que se veía reflejado en algunos objetos, como el oso blanco de felpa colocado cerca de la ventana o la caja musical en la mesita de noche. Dentro de una cesta colocada en un rincón, tu pequeño poodle dormitaba también.

Me aproximé hasta quedar de espaldas a ti y contemplé tu delicado perfil contra la almohada, como tus largas pestañas acariciaban tus pómulos y tu pecho moviéndose suavemente, al compás de tu respiración. Unos cuantos mechones de cabello platinado escapaban de su trenzado habitual y se esparcían alrededor de tu rostro níveo, enmarcándolo.

Se me fue el aliento. ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé allí observándote, perdido en la expresión apacible que mostraban tus rasgos y en lo inocente que te veías de aquel modo?

No lo sé. Lo único de lo que estaba consciente era de lo frágil que parecías y de lo suave que lucía tu piel. Alargué una de mis manos para acariciar tu mejilla y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió cuando el dorso de mis dedos hizo contacto con tu blanca tez. Se sentía mucho más delicada de lo que me había imaginado.

Mi caricia provocó que fruncieras levemente el ceño, entre sueños, y lentamente empezaste a removerte.

Metí mi otra mano en uno de mis bolsillos. Tus bellos ojos azules se abrieron adormilados y entonces oprimí el pañuelo contra tu boca y tu nariz. Una expresión de pánico cruzó por tus facciones, provocando que ahora tus pupilas se abrieran por completo. Empezaste a luchar pero fue inútil. Mi fuerza te superaba por mucho y era fácil someterte en la posición en la que estabas.

Tus pequeñas manos trataban desesperadamente de apartar la mía de tu cara, sin lograrlo. Yo las tomé con la que tenía libre, al tiempo que me inclinaba para frenar el movimiento de tu cuerpo con mis piernas; sin lastimarte, pero sí con firmeza.

Cuanto miedo debiste pasar en ese momento mi ángel, pero era necesario. A veces me siento culpable por haberte sorprendido de esa forma, aunque no me arrepiento.

Volvería a hacerlo miles de veces solo para asegurarme de que estarás conmigo.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en mis labios al darme cuenta de que empezabas a darte por vencida. El adormecimiento volvió a invadirte por completo y de nuevo caíste rendida, sumida en un sueño mucho más profundo que el anterior. Tu cabeza cayó encima de la almohada como un peso muerto.

Aparté el pañuelo con cloroformo y volví a contemplarte. Eras sin duda el ser más precioso que hubiera visto jamás y por fin ibas a pertenecerme. La emoción y la adrenalina me inundaron de pies a cabeza.

Acerqué mi nariz hasta el hueco de tu cuello de cisne, aspirando el aroma que se desprendía de tus cabellos. Una combinación de esencias florales y champú de vainilla con tu propio olor corporal, que me embriagó por completo. Mis dedos se cerraron suavemente en torno al pelo de tu nuca, deleitándose con lo sedoso que era.

—Mía—murmuré, extasiado.

Un leve ruido atrajo mi atención. Tu mascota había despertado y se acercaba a mí moviendo ligeramente la cola. Tuve ganas de reír ante la escena. Todo estaba siendo tan sencillo.

Sin testigos. Sin gritos. Sin esfuerzo alguno.

Olaf se puso a juguetear a lo largo de la habitación al ver que lo ignoraba. Era una suerte que no fuera escandaloso.

Me dispuse a tomarte entre mis brazos para salir de allí.

Los siguientes días iban a ser maravillosos, ahora que por fin te tenía conmigo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Pues ya llegó el viernes, viernes de locura Helsa mis panquecitos. Pero que cosas pajaritos, les juro que ese pelirrojo es todo un caso. D:

Como ven, ya ha puesto en marcha sus siniestros planes con la inocente Elsa y lo que viene para ella, no va a ser sencillo. e.e En este capítulo nos tocó ver un poco del trasfondo de su pasado y estoy segura de que con eso se hacen una idea de porque está tan mal. El desgraciado era un psicópata desde pequeño y aun faltan cositas por ver. Desde que lobita me dio la idea de este fic, ambas coincidimos en que sería de lo más misterioso y genial ver a Hans aparentando ser un chico bueno e inofensivo, trabajando en un sitio tan solitario como una librería y usando gafas que le dieran ese aire de no-rompo-un-plato, cuando en realidad está loco. Algo así como un hipster del mal, supongo. xD

Este capítulo fue corto pero estuvo lleno de detalles. :3 Por ahí mencioné a Poe; él es uno de mis autores favoritos y supuse que vendría bien mencionarlo en este fic, me gusta la idea de Elsa como una estudiante de Letras.

Sé que los dejo con la intriga pero bueno, estén preparados que el siguiente capítulo se pone más hardcore y vaya que será largo. Y ya sea que les guste, les encante o lo odien, nos les va a dejar indiferentes. ;)

 _Guest_ : Júralo que desearás golpear a Hans con su forma de comportarse en este fic, la verdad es que si se merece más que un golpe en la nariz. Y el pobrecito copo de nieve va a sufrir. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me haces sonrojar, jejejeje. Espero poder actualizar Pasión de Invierno este fin de semana, el capítulo está casi listo pero hay un detalle que no quiere salir. T-T

 _JDayC_ : No, no, no, yo soy tu fan. :3 Y el Dark Helsa es lo mío, creo yo, jajaja. Uy sí, ¡qué cosas van a pasar aquí a continuación, Yisuscraist! Más vale estar confesados y toda la cosa. xD

 _Sofhi_ : Tienes toda la razón mi estimada mariposilla, Hans en esta historia es muy parecido a Grenouille, de "El perfume". xD Todo desubicado. Pero la verdad es que adoramos su maldad.

 _F_ : Sí, el Hans de este universo es muy malo. Tal vez en efecto, no te deje dormir. D:

¿Se imaginan lo que se viene para el próximo viernes? ewe

* * *

 _Mis labios atrapan los tuyos posesivamente, presionándolos a la fuerza y cumpliendo con la fantasía que tanto vengo soñando desde hacía meses. Tu boca es mucho más suave y tierna de lo que me imaginé y el sabor que tiene me incita a ir por más._

 _Te beso hambriento y contra tu voluntad. Mi boca devora la tuya sin contemplaciones y es entonces que siento dolor en mi labio y un ligero sabor metálico. Has clavado tus dientes con fuerza, provocando que me separe contigo aun entre mis brazos._

 _—¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer, Elsa? ¿Acaso te has atrevido a lastimarme?—mi mano se posa sobre tu garganta mientras hago estas preguntas con un tono de voz sosegado, aunque despidiendo un brillo peligroso en mis pupilas—No sabes que eso no te está permitido, niña mala—mis dedos se cierran alrededor de tu cuello, haciendo que ahogues un grito—. Alguien va a tener que enseñarte a comportarte—aumento la presión de mi mano y el pánico cruza por tus orbes azulinas; de seguro piensas que voy a matarte._

 _—Por favor, Hans, por favor…_

* * *

PD. Sigan bellos y salvajes por mí, ¿quieren? :3


	3. Deseo Destructivo

Advertencia: Fanfiction oscuro y con mención de temas escabrosos, como abuso sexual y violencia. Si eres sensible ante esta clase de detalles, mejor abstente de leer. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, lo cual es injusto porque si así fuera, el Helsa fluiría por todas partes igual que los abrazos de Olaf. D:**

* * *

 **Mi Amada Obsesión**

 **.**

 **Deseo Destructivo**

* * *

Es curioso observar la reacción que tiene una persona en los momentos más desesperados. Nunca tienes idea de la conducta específica que tendrá cada una de ellas. Desde la negación hasta la ansiedad en su estado total; siempre me ha resultado estimulante ser un testigo silencioso de ello y aún más cuando estoy a cargo de la situación. Tener poder sobre alguien más es una sensación difícil de describir, pero que te hace sentir pleno como pocas cosas en el mundo.

Te provoca satisfacción y adrenalina al mismo tiempo.

Aunque esta vez no era del todo igual a las anteriores. Mientras te miraba observar asustada a tu alrededor y me hacías preguntas, no solo fueron esas sensaciones las que experimenté. También sentía algo de pena al verte tan angustiada.

Una parte de mí en verdad ansía que estés conmigo por voluntad propia, convertirme en tu todo. Pero la otra, la que siempre me llena de impulsos y por la que me dejo llevar para satisfacer mis deseos más oscuros, solo me hace sentirme ansioso ante la perspectiva de tenerte. Ser dueño de ti. Sin importar hasta donde tenga que llegar.

Vuelvo a sonreír de manera torcida y me observas con miedo. Lo hecho, hecho está. Era necesario y son más grandes mis ganas de poseerte que la lástima que me inspira el que estés tan asustada. Además estoy seguro de que pronto te acostumbrarás a estar aquí.

Aprenderás a amarme como yo lo hago. Cuanto te amo, Elsa…

—¿Dónde estamos?—tu dulce voz me distrae de mis pensamientos—, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? ¡¿Por qué entraste a mi casa?!—el semblante de tu rostro se torna desesperado y sin previo aviso, avanzas hasta mí.

Tus pequeñas manos se cierran en puños y tratan de golpearme en el pecho. Hábilmente sujeto tus muñecas, impidiendo que me hagas daño y sin dejar mi sonrisa de lado.

—¡¿Por qué me has traído aquí?!—levantas tu mirada hacia la mía con la furia y el temor mezclándose en tus pupilas azules, y el corazón se me acelera. Incluso en estos instantes en los que te encuentras tan confundida, te ves hermosa—¡Respóndeme!

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa y sin dejar de sujetarte, me inclino un poco hacia ti para hablarte.

—¿No te haces una idea?—murmuro con suavidad cerca de tu rostro y tú parpadeas al tenerme tan cerca, con aquellas orbes intensas y cerúleas totalmente cristalinas.

Te congelas en tu sitio. Yo suelto tus muñecas, observándote con atención. No quiero perderme ni un solo detalle de tu reacción. No deseo perderme ni un solo detalle de ti nunca más.

—¿Por qué, Hans?—me cuestionas con voz queda, temblando imperceptiblemente—Yo… no entiendo. Nunca te he hecho nada…

Vuelvas a mirar nerviosa a tu alrededor e inconscientemente te abrazas a ti misma.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?—inquieres con un hilo de voz.

Es delicioso saber que tengo el control. Llevo tanto esperando por este momento. Siempre supe que cuando por fin te tuviera en mis manos, la sensación que tendría sería maravillosa. Pero ahora estoy extasiado y nada de lo que siento se compara a lo que imaginaba antes.

—Quiero que te calmes. No hay motivo para estar tan asustada, Elsa—te aseguro con total tranquilidad, aunque tú retrocedes sin quitarme la vista de encima—. No pienso hacerte nada malo.

—¿Qué quieres?—me preguntas—¿Es por dinero? Mi familia no puede pagar un rescate y yo no…

Vuelvo a reír ante tus apresuradas conclusiones, interrumpiéndote. No puedo evitarlo, eres tan inocente y tan ajena a cuales han sido mis intenciones en todo este tiempo. Sé muy bien cuál es tu situación mi ángel, puesto que investigué todo de ti. Contrario a las apariencias, tú y tu hermana no son adineradas. La elegante casa en la que habitan es una herencia de sus padres y prácticamente lo único que pudieron dejarles.

Además de eso, tan solo cuentan con los beneficios del modesto seguro de vida de los mismos y lo que les envían sus tíos, que viven fuera de la ciudad.

Yo lo sé todo de ti, hasta el más mínimo aspecto. No me dejé nada al azar mientras te seguía sin que te dieras cuenta. Y aunque comprendo que pienses tan mal de mí ahora que te revelo mis propósitos, en el fondo me siento algo ofendido. Porque nunca ha sido el dinero lo que me importa de ti sino tú. Porque lo único que deseo es que estés a mi lado. Y lo harás, por supuesto que así será.

—Eso no me interesa—tu espalda se topa con pared y camino hasta dejarte atrapada en un rincón de la habitación. Noto tu nerviosismo, tu ansiedad y esa desesperanza con la que me miras… me encanta saber que no puedes huir de mí—. ¿No lo ves, Elsa?—mis brazos se colocan a cada uno de tus costados, haciendo cualquier escape imposible y me inclino para hablarte al oído—Lo único que quiero es a ti.

Noto el estremecimiento que te recorre de pies a cabeza y aspiro el delicioso perfume que emana de ti. Una mezcla floral y de esencia de vainilla con tu propio olor corporal, que me vuelve loco. Mi corazón late más rápidamente.

Niegas con la cabeza.

—N-No entiendo… y-yo… no… —tus murmullos entrecortados se detienen en seco cuando termino de acortar la breve distancia entre ambos.

Mis labios atrapan los tuyos posesivamente, presionándolos a la fuerza y cumpliendo con la fantasía que tanto vengo soñando desde hacía meses. Tu boca es mucho más suave y tierna de lo que me imaginé y el sabor que tiene me incita a ir por más.

Muevo la mía con avidez, aun cuando inmediatamente haces un esfuerzo por empujarme lejos de tu cuerpo, pero yo soy más fuerte. Te dejo atrapada entre el muro y mi pecho y mis brazos que te dejan todavía más arrinconada. Mi figura se pega a la tuya completamente, sin dejar el más mínimo recoveco. Te remueves debajo de mí al tiempo que profundizo el beso, mordisqueando con propiedad tu labio inferior y sujetando tu mentón con una mano.

Liberas un pequeño gemido que no hace sino aumentar la adrenalina que me recorre por dentro. Tú eres todo lo que siempre soñé y más, Elsa.

—¡Suéltame!—logras decir una vez que libero tu boca, solo para deslizar mis labios a lo largo de tu cuello. Continúo presionándote con facilidad contra la pared, aprovechándome de la diferencia de tamaños entre tu pequeña silueta y la mía, que es mucho más alta y fornida—¡Suéltame, Hans!

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando este momento?—me despego de ti momentáneamente para mirarte a la cara, ante tus movimientos desesperados por conseguir que te suelte.

Te siento temblar ligeramente y me devuelves una mirada asustada. Sonrió con maldad.

—Llevo semanas vigilándote, meses pensando en ti—te confieso—, siempre me imaginé como sería estar a solas contigo. No sabes cómo me vuelves loco, Elsa—vuelvo a aspirar tu perfume acercando mi nariz al hueco de tu cuello níveo y te paralizas—, no eres como las demás. Tienes algo que hace que quiera tenerte solo para mí.

—Estás loco—espetas—. Quiero ir a casa—el tono de tu voz es bajo pero firme—, quiero que te alejes de mí.

Solo puedo sonreír de lado. Intentas empujarme con todas tus fuerzas.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!—te pones a gritar y yo accedo a ser separado de ti con una mueca astuta y sin dejar de alzar una de las comisuras de mis labios—¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Ayúdenme!

Dejo que grites. Está bien. No hay absolutamente nadie en unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda. Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de mi casa de campo. Aprecio mucho la soledad y aunque casi todos los días tengo que conducir un par de horas hasta la ciudad, no cambiaría este sitio por nada.

Sé que pronto te llegará a gustar tanto como a mí.

—¡Ayúdenme!—corres hasta la puerta de la habitación e intentas abrirla. Le he puesto llave.

Con horror, te deslizas hasta la ventana solo para comprobar que se encuentra cerrada de igual manera y ponerte a golpear el vidrio. Yo me echo a reír y entonces te vuelves hacia mí con tus ojos llenos de pánico. Es tan divertido ver como intentas escapar, como si fuera tan estúpido para permitir que lo hicieras.

Tranquilo, me siento en el borde de la cama. No tiene caso que trates de salir. Sabía bien que querrías hacerlo y eso me ha hecho tomar mis precauciones, tanto para hoy como para los días que siguen.

Hasta que te acostumbres a mí.

—Tienes que calmarte, Elsa.

—¡Déjame salir de aquí! ¡Quiero volver a mi casa!—estás comenzando a llorar y has perdido la compostura.

Es extraño, todo el tiempo estás tan fría y calmada. No me gusta que llores. Tendré que empezar a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, para que te des cuenta de cómo van a ser las cosas.

Vuelvo a acercarme a ti y haces ademán de retroceder, pero soy más rápido. Llego hasta ti y tomo tu mandíbula con una de mis manos, firmemente pero sin llegar a lastimarte. No quisiera dejar una marca en esa hermosa piel de porcelana que tienes. Al menos no con mis dedos.

—No vas a ir a ningún sitio—te digo y tus orbes cerúleos se abren con espanto—. Esta es tu casa ahora. Conmigo.

—Hans, por favor… —ahora intentarás ser razonable conmigo.

Después de la desesperación se antepone el instinto de supervivencia, ese que le hace creer a uno que puede llegar a un acuerdo con su predador. Que puede hallar un rastro de humanidad en él. Pero yo hace mucho que perdí mi humanidad. El único sentimiento sincero que tengo ahora es el inmenso amor que guardo hacia ti. Un amor fuera de lo común y que no conoce límites… pero es amor al fin y al cabo. Aunque sea de lo más retorcido.

—Estarás bien aquí, yo cuidaré de ti—te aseguro y mi brazo libre se enrosca alrededor de tu cintura—. ¿No lo ves, Elsa? Aquí nadie nos molestará. Esta es mi manera de demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

Veo confusión en tu semblante. Acerco mis labios hasta tu mejilla y te estremeces de nuevo; me fascina provocar eso en ti.

—Me he enamorado de ti, Elsa—siento que te remueves para escapar de mi agarre y te sostengo con más fuerza—. Todo lo que hago es por ti. Y te juro que nadie te va a llevar de mi lado.

—Déjame ir, por favor—me suplicas y por alguna razón me agrada.

Adoro ver como tus grandes ojos se mantienen fijos en mí, sabiendo que ahora dependes completamente de mi persona. Sabiendo que yo estoy a cargo.

—Mi hermana está sola… me necesita, por favor, tienes que dejarme volver… —tus ruegos se ven interrumpidos cuando mi mano hace más presión en torno a tu rostro y sueltas un lamento por la sorpresa.

Mi mirada se oscurece peligrosamente. No soporto que menciones a tu hermana. Esa estúpida no te merece y el solo recordar la forma en que te dedicas a ella, me hace hervir la sangre. Siempre pensando en Anna. Mirándola con ese cariño fraternal que saca a relucir lo peor de mí. Pero eso se acabó porque nunca más pienso volver a compartirte con nadie. Eres solamente mía.

—No vuelvas a nombrarla—te espeto—, nunca vuelvas a nombrarla—te empujo hacia la cama, en la cual caes de espaldas con un sonido sordo e inmediatamente me posiciono encima de ti. Te pones a temblar—. Ahora yo soy todo lo que tienes—acuno tu preciosa cara con una mano, poniendo cuidado en no dejarme caer completamente sobre ti.

La posición en la que te encuentras es demasiado tentadora y solo me hace pensar en descender para probar de nuevo tus labios, ese cuello delicado que tienes y bajar hasta besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo…

Tenemos toda una vida para compartir juntos, princesa.

—Por favor Hans, por favor… esto no tiene ningún sentido…

—Shhh—beso suavemente la comisura de tus labios, controlando tu resistencia. Eres más escurridiza de lo que pensé, mi pequeña. Pero está bien. Las cosas fáciles nunca me gustaron del todo.

—Suéltame, por favor—me lloras—. Te aseguro que no le contaré a nadie… por favor…

Suelto una carcajada.

—¿De verdad me crees tan imbécil como para confiar en eso?—eso fue en serio muy divertido. Un talante de desesperanza cruza por tus ojos—Soy más astuto de lo que piensas, mi ángel—acaricio tu pómulo con mi pulgar—, mucho más astuto de lo que piensas y también más peligroso. Cuando quiero algo, no descanso hasta conseguirlo y lo que quiero en este momento, eres tú—me inclinó para hablarte al oído, rozando tu fino lóbulo con mi aliento—y ahora que te tengo, no pienso dejarte ir por ningún motivo, Elsa. No puedes escapar de mí.

Te escucho contener un sollozo.

—Nadie va a encontrarte aquí. Te conviene saberlo, de modo que tranquilízate. Tú y yo vamos a estar juntos toda la vida—tocó tu sien con mi dedo índice repetidas veces—, métetelo en esa linda cabecita que tienes y acéptalo. Aprenderás a quererme como yo te quiero a ti. Ya lo verás, Elsa.

—Eres un maldito enfermo—espetas con los dientes apretados, las lágrimas todavía corren por tu rostro—, yo jamás podría querer a alguien como tú. Jamás. Me das asco.

La frialdad de tus palabras en contraposición a los temblores que siento en tu cuerpo, y esa mirada tan llena de temor y de desprecio que me diriges, son como una punzada que me atraviesa el pecho.

Te observo con severidad, molesto ante lo que acabas de decirme. No tienes derecho a rechazar lo que siento por ti. No puedes juzgar lo que haga para tenerte conmigo. Y no me gusta tu modo de hablarme. Soy tu dueño ahora. Y como tal, me aseguraré de que entiendas porque debes amarme.

Buscando satisfacer esta necesidad que siento por ti, vuelvo a capturar tus labios con los míos bruscamente, tanteando con mi lengua la suavidad de tu labio inferior; ese que tantas veces te he visto morder, y profundizando el contacto sin hacer caso de tus esfuerzos para librarte del beso. Te revuelves debajo de mí, buscando apartarme más es inútil. Ni siquiera tengo que esforzarme para someter tu delicada figura.

Te beso hambriento y contra tu voluntad. Mi boca devora la tuya sin contemplaciones y es entonces que siento dolor en mi labio y un ligero sabor metálico. Has clavado tus dientes con fuerza, provocando que me separe contigo aun entre mis brazos.

Con que así van a ser las cosas.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer, Elsa? ¿Acaso te has atrevido a lastimarme?—mi mano se posa sobre tu garganta mientras hago estas preguntas con un tono de voz sosegado, aunque despidiendo un brillo peligroso en mis pupilas—No sabes que eso no te está permitido, niña mala—mis dedos se cierran alrededor de tu cuello, haciendo que ahogues un grito—. Alguien va a tener que enseñarte a comportarte—aumento la presión de mi mano y el pánico cruza por tus orbes azulinas; de seguro piensas que voy a matarte.

Esbozo una nueva sonrisa, riendo para mis adentros.

Nunca cometería una equivocación como esa. No te traje aquí para botarte como un vulgar homicida. No habría ningún placer, ni objetivo en ello. Lo que planeo hacer es disfrutarte como estoy seguro que nadie más lo ha hecho. Y puede que al final termines disfrutando tú también.

Siento tu pulso desbocado debajo de mi palma y como tu respiración se vuelve sofocada. Saber que tengo pleno control sobre ti envía por mi espina dorsal una corriente eléctrica. Libero tu cuello, permitiendo que tu aliento vuelva a la normalidad.

—No me pongas a prueba, pequeña. No soy tan paciente—me inclino para besar tu garganta enrojecida a la vez que contienes otro sollozo—. Será más fácil si no opones resistencia. Hasta puedo ser gentil contigo—digo, dejando escapar una risa ligera.

Un diminuto rastro de mi propia sangre reluce encima de tu boca, confundiéndose con el rojo de tus labios. Extrañamente solo los hace verse más apetecibles. Los tomo otra vez entre los míos, no sin antes hacerte una advertencia con la mirada. Aceptas el beso con reticencia.

—Por favor, Hans… por favor… —murmuras entrecortadamente, apenas te ves libre del contacto.

—Shhh… —tu pecho sube y baja aceleradamente. Apenas si me afectó tu anterior forcejeo, pero es obvio que a ti te ha mermado las fuerzas. Eso me facilita continuar sometiéndote.

En la posición en la que te encuentras, tu cuerpo es una tentación difícil de resistir. Siento a la perfección cada curva suave presionándose bajo mi pecho.

—No tienes una idea de cuantas veces soñé con tenerte así, princesa—te digo al oído y mi lengua recorre lentamente tu pequeño lóbulo, haciéndote estremecer—. Vamos a pasarla muy bien juntos.

—No… —tu voz está quebrada por el llanto.

Ignoro esto y empiezo a mordisquear tu cuello, bajando hasta tu clavícula y dejando marcas rojas sobre tu tez nívea. Llevas puesta una blusa de tirantes que expone buena parte de tu piel. Es de color azul, tu tonalidad favorita.

Mi boca sigue deslizándose hacia el sur a la vez que uno de mis dedos hace ademán de bajar uno de los tirantes por tu hombro…

—¡No!—al ver cuáles son mis intenciones vuelves a revolverte, tus manos tratan de empujarme y es entonces que suelto un gruñido, poniendo mi rostro a la altura del tuyo.

—Mi niña es muy rebelde—musito con entretenimiento—. Tendré que mostrarle un poco de buenos modales.

Tomo tus muñecas con una de mis manos y las levanto sobre tu rubia cabeza, deslizando la que tengo libre debajo de tu blusa y acariciando la piel tersa de tu estómago plano. Noto enseguida la falta de sostén, pues no tienes encima más que esa prenda de algodón. Paso la lengua por mis labios.

Un inocente rubor inunda tus mejillas conforme mis caricias van ascendiendo y yo siento un hormigueo en la zona baja de mi vientre, cuando mis yemas rozan el borde de tus senos.

Niegas con la cabeza, te retuerces para deshacerte de mi agarre, inútilmente.

Finalmente, mis dedos se cierran en torno a un pecho pequeño y redondo. El pezón reacciona de manera instantánea contra la piel cálida de mi palma y contengo un sonido gutural. Tú sollozas, avergonzada. Eres tan virginal.

—¿Te gusta que te toque, Elsa?—pregunto de manera maliciosa—¿Te gusta sentir mis manos encima de ti? ¿Qué te acaricie?—aprieto mi mano suavemente, deleitándome con el gemido que brota de tu boca—Ya lo creo que sí. Apuesto que nadie antes te ha tocado de esta manera.

Mi pulgar se desliza hacia el pezón endurecido, rozándolo con movimientos circulares. No puedes evitar suspirar.

—Maldición, eres tan perfecta—murmuro, acunando con la mano el seno restante y acariciándolo igual que al otro hasta que lo siento endurecerse—. Voy a hacerte mía, Elsa. Una y otra vez, hasta que desfallezcas del placer. Terminará gustándote, vaya que sí. Voy a marcarte en cada rincón de tu cuerpo.

Lloriqueas nuevamente y te resistes. Está empezando a volverse algo molesto así que sin más, vuelvo a descender para besarte, acallando tus lamentos y sin dejar de acariciar tu pecho. Me encanta ver como tu silueta reacciona ante mí.

Ahora mi mano vuelve a bajar abandonando tu busto y se detiene justo en el borde de tus jeans. La blusa se ha subido un poco, dejando parte de tu vientre al descubierto. Rozo con suavidad esa sección de piel, casi con ternura, antes de aferrar el botón sobre la cremallera entre el pulgar y el índice.

—¡Suéltame!—consigues exclamar. Desabrocho el botón y cuelo la mano por encima de las delicadas braguitas blancas que traes puestas.

—¿Qué es esto?—inquiero al palpar tu pelvis a través de la ropa interior—Estás húmeda, Elsa. ¿Por mí?—sonrío de lado—Pero si apenas estamos comenzando, mi ángel.

Sin previo aviso, meto mi mano dentro de las bragas haciendo que te tenses por completo. Acaricio tu palpitante femineidad e introduzco un dedo, haciéndote gemir contra tu voluntad. Lo muevo rítmicamente, buscando ese pequeño botón de placer y fijándome en tu expresión contrita. Has cerrado los ojos y el color en tus pómulos ha aumentado. Es como estar delante de una visión celestial.

Estás luchando entre dejarte llevar por mis caricias expertas o seguir resistiéndote, puedo verlo con claridad. Pero yo haré que esa decisión te sea más sencilla.

Un segundo dedo se le une al primero y ahora te arqueas sutilmente al sentir como aumenta la invasión. Comienzas a humedecerte y te observo triunfante, al tiempo que incremento la cadencia del masaje.

Es tan delicioso hacerte suspirar.

—No—repites débilmente—, por favor no.

Hago presión en el punto correcto y gimes más fuerte. La humedad crece y yo suelto una risa entre dientes.

—Sé que lo estás disfrutando, te gusta que te toque, ¿no es así, princesa?—beso la línea de tu mandíbula, lentamente—. Ahora imagina cuando me tengas dentro de ti.

Esta frase hace que te alteres y te vuelvas a retorcer, con más ahínco, debajo de mí, por lo que reafirmo la presión que hago en torno a tus muñecas.

—¡Por favor, Hans!—exclamas con más fuerza—¡No me obligues! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!

Me rio indolentemente, retomando el movimiento de mis dedos entre tus piernas e interrumpiendo tus ruegos.

—Me suplicas—repito sintiendo una oscura satisfacción—. Me gusta que me supliques.

Me miro en tus hermosos ojos azules, completamente asustados y el sentimiento me hace sentir pleno. Me encanta tener el poder.

—Ruégame, Elsa—te ordeno, disminuyendo el masaje en tu intimidad y con ello los sonidos entrecortados que salen de tu garganta—. Ruégame y tal vez te deje en paz esta noche.

Es obvio que no podré hacerlo. Estoy experimentando una tensa presión en mis pantalones que cada vez se vuelve más incómoda. Me muero por tenerte de una vez por todas y aliviar el deseo que me provocas. Pero por otra parte, adoro ver esa expresión suplicante y llena de inocencia que tienes, escucharte implorar… amo que dependas de mí por completo.

—Suplícame—insisto con fiereza.

Veo temblar tu labio inferior y tus orbes cristalinos. A estas alturas, no puedes detener el llanto.

—P-por f-favor… —musitas cándidamente—. N-no me ha-hagas nada… d-déjame ir…

—¿Dejarte ir?—presiono una vez ese diminuto botón en tu interior y gimes—¿Dejarte ir, has dicho? Elsa, en verdad eres ingenua—mis dedos vuelven a masajearte con más ahínco que antes, haciendo que te arquees sin poder controlarlo—. Jamás te dejaré ir. Eres mía ahora. Mía—aprietas tus muslos, inconscientemente ante mi roce—. Y al final estarás suplicándome para tomarte. Y yo estaré complacido de hacerlo.

—N-nooo… mhm… ahhh—el sonido de tu voz afectada por el placer es glorioso.

Llegas al orgasmo y siento como te descargas completamente. Libero mis dedos de tu femineidad, totalmente empapados y los llevo hacia mi boca, saboreando con delicia el dulce néctar de tu esencia. No te quito la vista de encima.

Ruborizada y con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, volteas tu rostro a un lado para no verme. Sientes tanta vergüenza. Es algo que encuentro adorable.

Tomo tu barbilla suavemente para hacer que me mires y sonrío con maldad.

—¿Qué pasa, mi ángel? ¿No te ha gustado lo que te hice sentir?—me inclinó nuevamente para besar tus labios, que cierras con fuerza para evitar la invasión de los míos. Deslizo la lengua encima de ellos, suavemente, deleitándome con su sabor y dejándolos humedecidos—Nuestras noches van a ser interminables, mi amor. Haré tantas cosas contigo…

Te escucho sollozar de manera silenciosa al tiempo que desciendo para succionar un punto en la piel de tu garganta. No llores, mi princesa. Esto es apenas el inicio.

Tomo el borde de tu blusa y la deslizo hacia arriba, alertándote y provocando que revuelvas con ahínco. Dejo escapar un suspiro y sonrío. En el fondo me gusta que pelees, siempre he sabido que detrás de tu extremada reserva se oculta el carácter de una mujer valerosa. Pero en este juego solo puede haber un ganador.

Oprimiendo un poco tus muñecas, uso un movimiento rápido para desabrochar mi cinturón. Tus preciosos ojos se vuelven a abrir con pánico al ver esto y adivino tu pensamiento. Jamás te lastimaría Elsa, pero ahora voy a tener que asegurarme de que te quedes quieta para que puedas disfrutar.

—¡No, no!—sollozas al ver que bajo tus manos y empiezo a restringirlas anudando el cinturón en torno a ellas. Luchas en vano y eso me excita.

En cuanto termino de atar tus muñecas, las levanto para sujetarlas a la cabecera de la cama. Ahora me darás más libertad para continuar. Vuelvo a hacer ademán de levantar tu blusa aunque con tus manos atadas será difícil desprenderte de ella. Ignorando tus lloros y la manera en que tratas de contorsionarte para que me quite de encima, saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón una navaja y tú sueltas un gemido de miedo. Ahora te has paralizado. Lentamente deslizo la hoja rozando la piel de tu clavícula, con mis pupilas puestas en las tuyas, brillantes y llenas de terror. Ensancho mi sonrisa calculadora.

—Así, quietecita—murmuro y me dispongo a usar la cuchilla para cortar los delgados tirantes de tu prenda. Tu corazón late desaforadamente.

Puedo apreciar la suave piel blanca de tus hombros desnudos por completo. Muevo la navaja hacia abajo para seccionar el torso de la blusa, que no tarda en quedar reducida a jirones mostrándome una bella estampa. Tienes una silueta simplemente perfecta, como tantas veces la soñé. Blanca y esbelta, con un vientre plano y sedoso, y pechos pequeños pero turgentes. Dejo el cuchillo sobre la mesita de noche y me inclino sobre tu cuerpo, extasiado.

Mi boca atrapa delicadamente uno de tus pezones erguidos y en contra de tu voluntad, te oigo gemir cuando muevo mi lengua por encima de la areola, mordisqueando y succionando cuidadosamente, a la vez que mis dedos masajean el seno restante.

Tu piel sabe mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba en mis fantasías. Quiero hacerte disfrutarlo tanto, que termines implorando para que te tome una y otra vez.

Me desprendo de mi camiseta, ansioso por sentir la suavidad de tu figura contra la dureza de mi musculatura.

Mi boca se mueve ávida encima de tu pecho, marcando y besando esas suaves montañas que amenazan con quitarme todo rastro de cordura. Tú mantienes tus ojos cerrados y una mueca contrita en tu cara, que se debate entre el temor y el deseo.

Mis manos acarician tu abdomen y desabrochan el botón de tus jeans, deslizándolos por esas largas piernas de porcelana que tienes. Me deshago de los finos zapatos bajos que llevas antes de quitarte tu prenda inferior, dejando a la vista tus braguitas de encaje. La sangre me corre rápido por las venas.

Pese a que tratas de resistirte nuevamente, tanto como puedes y me suplicas para que no continúe, yo me entretengo acariciando y degustando cada porción de piel nívea que cubre tus piernas, tus muslos, tus delgados tobillos… no puedo más…

Termino de quitarme lo que me queda de ropa y tú vuelves tu cabeza a un lado, evitando la visión de mi cuerpo, con las lágrimas bajando por tu rostro y un rubor intenso en tus pómulos. Amo que seas tan virginal y aunque ruegas sin descanso, esta noche serás mía por completo.

Separo tus piernas sin mucho esfuerzo, pese a que tratas de mantenerlas cerradas y remuevo la última prenda que cubre tu desnudez. No quiero lastimarte, pero tu resistencia no me pone las cosas fáciles.

Ahogo un quejido tuyo bajo mis labios y sin más, me preparo a entrar, adorando la sensación de sentirme abrazado por tu intimidad. Eres tan cálida, tan delicada…

—Por favor, Hans, por favor…

No tengo oídos para tus suplicas, ni para los lamentos que sueltas conforme empiezo a poseerte. Sé que te duele, pero pronto te acostumbrarás a mí. Seremos uno solo y no solamente esta noche, sino también las que le siguen. Sonrío de modo perverso al percatarme de que me he topado con la barrera de tu inocencia y entonces, me adentro en ti completamente, haciendo que sueltes un alarido y descargando toda la lujuria que me provocas.

Mis embestidas se vuelven rítmicas aunque contenidas, pues no pretendo ser excesivamente brusco contigo. Sé que es tu primera vez y me siento orgulloso de ser quien te haga mujer. Te amo tanto, princesa…

—Elsa—murmuro tu nombre al tiempo que entro una y otra vez en ti, y tú te arqueas sin remedio, entremezclando tus aullidos de dolor con gemidos levemente placenteros.

No quiero dejar de vivir este momento…

* * *

Me despierto cuando noto los primeros rayos del sol entrando por la ventana de mi habitación. No recuerdo la última vez que descansaba de esta manera, me siento tan pleno y tan cómodo. Es maravilloso abrir los ojos y toparme con la bella visión que tengo ante mí.

Te encuentras profundamente dormida y mis brazos se mantienen cerrados alrededor tuyo, acunándote hacia mi pecho. Tu cuerpo es tan pequeño y se antepone tan bien al mío, como si encajáramos perfectamente.

El exquisito aroma de tu pelo llega hasta mis fosas nasales, embriagándome por completo. Acaricio con mis dedos las hebras platinadas que se encuentran sueltas de su habitual trenzado. Tu cabello es una de las cosas que más admiro de ti. Es tan suave y cuando se encuentra suelto, forma ondas que te enmarcan el rostro de una manera adorable. En más de una ocasión me he lamentado de que siempre lo lleves en una trenza. Yo pienso que te va mucho mejor suelto. Quiero verlo así cada día que me levante a tu lado.

Inclino mi cara hacia la tuya, maravillándome de poder apreciarte tan de cerca. Tienes unas pecas imperceptibles que adornan tus pómulos y el puente de tu respingada nariz, irrumpiendo en la blancura de tu tez.

Mi mirada se desvía con embeleso hacia tus largas pestañas y tus párpados, que aún permanecen cerrados.

Tienes los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado por la noche. Me costó trabajo hacer que te durmieras. No parabas de sollozar y te sentía incómoda ante mi abrazo y las cosas que te decía al oído.

Anoche fue bastante tenso. Estabas desconsolada. Demasiado alterada como para hablarme o mirarme. En vez de eso, te limitaste a tratar de acurrucarte en un rincón de la cama y yo te tomé en mis brazos, aun contra tu voluntad. Sé que ahora me tienes repulsión pero ya te acostumbrarás a tenerme cerca. Yo me encargaré de que así sea.

No me arrepiento de nada de lo que sucedió anoche.

Mi expresión se vuelve lasciva al contemplar tu cuerpo cubierto a medias por las sábanas, paseándose por tus delicados hombros, tus senos perfectos, el abdomen liso, tus largas y esbeltas piernas. Veo una leve marca en tus muñecas, ocasionada por el cinturón con el que te sujete anoche. No era mi intención lastimarte, pequeña, pero pusiste las cosas algo difíciles.

Las manchas rojizas que se vislumbran entre las frazadas son la prueba de lo que ocurrió entre ambos. Son la prueba de que fuiste mía y de que ahora me perteneces. Ningún otro hombre te tendrá.

Podría mirarte de esta manera todo el tiempo. Adoro todo cuanto eres y voy a cuidar de ti aunque no quieras que lo haga, amor.

Tenerte tan cerca y sentir tu perfume es una verdadera tentación para mí. Odio tener que interrumpir tu sueño, te ves tan bella mientras duermes. Pero no puedo contenerme.

Presiono mi boca contra la tuya en un beso hambriento y demandante. Comienzas a despertar y unos segundos después, te siento queriendo escapar de mis brazos. Me separo de ti sin prisa y sin aflojar el abrazo en el que te mantengo atrapada.

—Buenos días, princesa—tus pupilas azules se abren con miedo.

Muevo mi boca hasta el hueco entre tu cabeza y tu hombro, mordisqueando suavemente la piel. Tus manos tratan de empujarme.

—Me sentí tan bien anoche, amor—hablo contra tu cuello—. Esta noche vamos a repetirlo —libero una risa ligera—. Y todas las que le siguen…

—No—te oigo murmurar de manera ahogada.

—Shhh—te hago callar, presintiendo que romperás a llorar de nuevo. No quiero que tus lágrimas estropeen este momento en el que estamos juntos—… necesitas un baño—digo de improviso, volviendo a sonreír ante la repentina idea—, eso te calmará. ¿No lo crees así, mi ángel?

—¡Suéltame, monstruo!—chillas, elevando la voz por primera vez desde que despiertas—¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

Me río con cinismo y me incorporo para comenzar a desenvolverte de la sábana. Tú te resistes de nuevo, luchas por desprenderte de mí. Logró ver de nuevo esa silueta maravillosa e inmaculada que posees y mis pupilas se expanden con deseo.

Te llevo al baño, volviendo a tomarte en mis brazos y conduciéndote a la habitación contigua. Muero por sentir una vez más tu cuerpo contra el mío.

Tiemblas al sentirte empujada contra las frías baldosas de la regadera y me posiciono detrás de ti, al tiempo que abro la llave para que el agua caiga sobre ambos. Me dejo llevar por mis instintos y el deseo que me provocas, sosteniéndote de frente al muro de azulejos y mordisqueando tu nuca, mientras sujeto tus muñecas contra la pared y te encierro con mi cuerpo.

Una vez más froto mi intimidad contra tus nalgas y tú te tensas, intentando escapar. Pero no tienes escapatoria de mí y mis oídos son sordos ante tu negativa y tus lamentos ahogados por el sonido del agua.

Traté de ser gentil anoche pero te he dejado bastante lastimada. Me siento mal por ello, más no arrepentido. Lo único que necesitas es tiempo. Tiempo para aprender a quererme y disfrutar de todas las atenciones que puedo darte. Si te hicieras una idea de cuánto te amo, Elsa, cuanto te amo…

Un pequeño alarido resuena contra las losas de la regadera cuando vuelvo a introducirme en ti, disfrutando de la sensación de sentirme abrazado por tus paredes interiores. Muerdo tu hombro y tu cuello, paso mi lengua encima de tu nuca y me muevo rítmicamente, manteniendo presa entre el muro y mi pecho. Tú sollozas y gimes diciendo algo a lo que no presto atención, concentrado únicamente en poseerte.

Quiero ser el único que te tenga noche y día, a todas las horas y en cualquier lugar. Quiero hacerte mía de todas las maneras posibles y tomarte en cada rincón de nuestro hogar.

Siento que estoy por llegar y aumento mi presión sobre tus débiles muñecas, descargando mi lujuria por completo en tu interior y gimiendo al alcanzar el orgasmo. Al terminar permanezco apoyado contra tu espalda, consciente del latido frenético de mi corazón y mi piel mojada tocando la tuya, suave como una flor. Estás temblando incontrolablemente, presa de tu propio llanto.

Pobre princesa, te he hecho daño.

Delicadamente, deposito un beso sobre el lóbulo de tu oreja, disponiéndome a atenderte como es debido.

Suelto tus muñecas y te doy la vuelta, tú no luchas, te quedas como una muñeca rota entre mis brazos y tu mirada vacía se centra en un punto. Tomo el jabón y comienzo a lavarte, sosteniéndote firmemente contra mi pecho. Limpio cada rincón de tu cuerpo con cuidado, haciendo uso de una ternura que no mostré al apoderarme de tu inocencia. Mis manos se mueven retirando todo rastro de suciedad y removiendo el rastro de sangre entre tus piernas.

Si tan solo fuera más sencillo amarte como lo hago, ángel, no tendría que verte llorar.

Pero no es sencillo, porque ni siquiera el gran amor que siento por ti está exento de dolor y de esa necesidad que tengo por sentirme dueño de todo.

Sujeto tu barbilla con una mano mientras que con la otra atino a acariciar tu mejilla, limpiando tus lágrimas y tu piel. Entonces pareces recobrar el sentido y una vez más tratas de empujarme, chillando.

¿Cuánto tardarás en quererme como yo lo hago?

Dominantemente te pego contra la pared, esta vez colocando tu espalda contra las baldosas y me inclino hacia ti, reclamando tus labios de modo posesivo. Mi lengua se adentra en tu boca para brindarte un húmedo beso, acariciando tu paladar y dejándote sin aliento.

La sensación de tu suave pecho contra el mío y el sabor que tienen tus labios vuelven a excitarme, sacando ese lado animal que hay en mí.

Eres mía, Elsa y nunca permitiré que salgas de aquí.

* * *

He puesto la mesa con esmero. Quiero que te sientas cómoda en casa y que veas que soy capaz de hacer algo más que poseerte con deseo. Porque así como despiertas mi lado más pasional, también lo haces con mi lado más amable; ese que finjo ante los demás y que se muestra sincero solo contigo. Me he enamorado de ti con locura.

Te miro por el rabillo del ojo, atento a tus movimientos, mientras afilo lentamente un cuchillo. Estás sentada en silencio a la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Llevas puesto encima uno de mis jerseys, el cual te llega hasta medio muslo y deja expuestas tus largas y blancas piernas. Tus pies se encuentran descalzos y tus dedos juguetean de manera ansiosa e infantil con las mangas de la prenda.

Tienes una expresión ausente en tus grandes pupilas azules y el semblante entristecido. Si no te has movido de ahí, es porque ya me encargué de hacerte una advertencia y tan pronto como me has visto con el cuchillo, te abstuviste de intentar cualquier cosa.

No te preocupes, amor mío. Yo haré que te sientas mejor.

Corto unos cuantos vegetales en la tabla de picar con destreza y noto que te estremeces con el sonido del cuchillo al ser utilizado por mis manos. Sonrío de lado.

El silencio inunda la pequeña estancia, pero me siento cómodo mirándote y sabiendo que te encuentras conmigo. Deseo que sea de la misma manera, cada día que me reste de vida.

Minutos después termino de preparar el desayuno y coloco frente a ti un plato con un omelette de verduras y una taza con chocolate caliente. Observas los alimentos con desgana y yo tomo asiento frente a ti, poniendo un plato idéntico al tuyo en mi lugar y una taza de café.

—Espero que te guste, lo preparé especialmente para ti—te digo con una sonrisa—. Sé que eres vegetariana y que te encanta el chocolate. No me he perdido ni un solo detalle acerca de ti, Elsa—añado con un tono perverso, atento a tu reacción.

Tú miras fijamente tu desayuno, sin hacer ademán de tomar el tenedor para empezar a comer.

Empiezo a degustar el mío sin perder la paciencia, sonriendo socarronamente. Finalmente dejas de ver la comida para posar tus preciosos orbes de zafiro en mí, con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

Tus labios se abren para murmurar solamente una pregunta.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Sé bien a lo que te refieres y no me molesta contestarte. Al contrario, me place hacerte saber cuan cerca he estado de ti sin que te dieras cuenta, acechándote entre las sombras.

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que entraste a la librería? ¿Recuerdas?—te pregunto, cortando otro trozo de mi omelette con tranquilidad—Yo sí me acuerdo. Cuando te vi por primera vez, me quitaste el aliento, Elsa. Eras la muchacha más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Te remueves incómoda en tu lugar.

—Entonces tus visitas se volvieron algo frecuentes y te conocí un poco mejor, cada aspecto tuyo empezó a gustarme—me llevo otro bocado de mi desayuno a la boca sin dejar de mirarte, con expresión predadora—, cuando me acostumbré a verte por la librería, supe que quería estar contigo a todas horas y mirarte en el trabajo dejó de ser suficiente. Así que te seguí a casa y me dediqué a observarte. Eres una personita fascinante, mi amor. Demasiado buena para estar entre quienes te rodeaban—añadí con desdén—, de modo que decidí traerte conmigo—confieso, como quien habla de un asunto sin importancia.

Tu mirada se vuelve perturbada y la desvías de mí con nerviosismo.

—No tienes idea de que me haces sentir, Elsa. Por primera vez estoy enamorado de alguien. No me separaré nunca de ti.

Mi voz tiene un tono amenazante mezclado con los sentimientos que me provocas. Mataría a quien hiciera falta solo para tenerte.

—Todo este tiempo has estado observándome—dices en voz muy baja, como si estuvieras hablando contigo misma—y yo no tenía ni idea…

Te quedas pensando y de repente, el miedo se hace presente en tu mirada, mientras reflexionas en lo que acabo de decirte. Ya sé lo que estás pensando.

—Piensas en tu hermana—te digo y la manera asustada en que me miras me lo confirma—, te conozco más de lo que tú crees, princesa. Sé lo mucho que la quieres, cuanto te preocupas por ella—contengo una mueca de desprecio, pasando el índice sobre el borde de mi taza despreocupadamente—, jamás dejarías que nada le sucediera, ¿no es así?

Tus bonitos ojos azules están clavados en los míos con consternación.

—Es por eso que si intentas algo, tendré que ir a buscarla. Solo para quitarte esa ansiedad que tienes por volver con ella—digo a modo de advertencia—, ¿no queremos que algo malo le pase a Anna, verdad? Es mejor dejarle fuera de esto.

Tus manos tiemblan, estás aterrada. Una cosa es lo que te pase a ti pero estoy consciente de que cuando se trata de esa, tú te vuelves irracional. Cuanto la detesto.

—Estás enfermo—susurras temerosa.

—Será mejor que comas antes de que se enfríe—te digo con voz aterciopelada, señalando tu plato y haciendo caso omiso deliberadamente de tus palabras—. No querrás quedarte con hambre, cariño. Estoy seguro de que te va a gustar.

—No tengo hambre—me espetas con frialdad—. Quiero irme de aquí.

De modo que otra vez lo vas a poner difícil.

—Elsa, tienes que comer algo…

—¡Quiero irme de aquí!—gritas, perdiendo la compostura.

Los nervios te han traicionado de nuevo. Alterada, tiras tu plato al suelo y vuelcas la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa. Rompes a llorar. Sé que debes tener tantos sentimientos encontrados después de lo sucedido anoche.

Sin embargo, yo preparé esto especialmente para ti. No puedo permitir que lo rechaces de esta manera.

No me gusta que me hagan enfadar.

Esbozando una sonrisa torcida, me pongo de pie y avanzo hasta ti. Te has cubierto tu rostro con las manos para llorar. Tus preciosos ojos azules me miran a través de tus dedos, con una mezcla de temor y rencor.

Con firmeza, atrapo tus muñecas entre mis manos y tiro de ellas con más fuerza de la necesaria hacia mí, haciendo que te pongas de pie y que quedes a un palmo de distancia de mi cuerpo. Tú solo me miras asustada. Oh mi ángel, no sabes cuánto adoro saber que estás en mi poder.

—Voy a repetírtelo solo una vez, Elsa. Jamás vuelvas a hacerme un desplante como este—siseo amenazante, acercando mi rostro al tuyo—, jamás. Puedo ser muy paciente contigo, princesa. Pero no quieres verme realmente enojado.

Me inclino para aspirar tu perfume, tratando de perderme en ese aroma tan especial que posees antes que dejarme llevar por mi disgusto.

—Nada puede ser peor de lo que me has hecho, monstruo—susurras con atrevimiento y me vuelvo a mirar en tus irises azules—. Preferiría que me mataras de una vez a estar un segundo más cerca de ti.

Suelto una risa condescendiente. Me has encontrado, pequeña y voy a tener que enseñarte a mostrarme un poco de respeto.

Sujetándote por una muñeca, te arrastro fuera de la cocina, siempre dispuesto a ignorar tus quejas y tus suplicas porque te suelte. Tiro de ti sin ningún esfuerzo hasta una puerta contigua que conduce hasta el sótano. Es hora de que veas un aspecto muy oscuro de la obsesión que despiertas en mí.

La precaria bombilla que se encuentra en el techo parpadea un par de veces, antes de alumbrar con su luz tenue la estancia, en la que solo hay una ventana diminuta y varias cajas apiladas desordenadamente.

Miras con sorpresa el lugar y veo que lo has notado. Las paredes se encuentran plagadas de fotografías. Y todas te muestran a ti.

Escenas de tu vida cotidiana en las que fui participe sin que tú te dieras cuenta. Estás en el jardín de tu casa, dando una vuelta con tu perro por el parque cercano, mirando por la ventana de tu dormitorio, sentada en el porche, durmiendo profundamente…

Es aquí donde muchas veces me he refugiado, imaginando lo que se sentiría sentir tu piel contra la mía y tenerte entre mis brazos. Fantaseando con todas esas noches en las que me escabullí hasta tu ventana y te observe desde los sitios menos pensados. Imaginando el día en que por fin fueras mía.

Tu mirada se abre con espanto.

—Bienvenida a mi cuarto oscuro, amor. Este es mi pequeño santuario—susurro cerca de tu oído, poniéndote la carne de gallina—, es aquí donde guardo mis más valiosos recuerdos. Todos acerca de ti.

Inesperadamente, te empujo contra la pared que se encuentra justo debajo de la escalera, sujetando tu delicado cuello con una mano y tu cintura contra la otra, pegando mi cuerpo al tuyo tanto como es posible. Te revuelves incómoda.

—No me gustó lo que hiciste allá arriba, Elsa—te riño y me doy cuenta de que estás temblando—. Necesitas que te dé una lección.

—P-por favor… po-por f-favor… —murmuras con miedo; las lágrimas empañan otra vez tus ojos.

—Shhh—te acallo con firmeza—, te has portado terriblemente mal, mi niña. Déjame enseñarte porque debes acostumbrarte a obedecerme.

Comienzo a desabrochar mi cinturón, todavía conteniéndote entre mis brazos y tú te quejas. Hábilmente tomó tus manos y las elevó encima de tu cabeza, atándolas al barandal de la escalera a pesar de tu resistencia.

—Así—digo y deslizo mis manos por debajo del jersey, tocando tu cuerpo desnudo. Tú te agitas insistentemente, como si con ello pudieras librarte de mi tacto—, justo así es como quiero tenerte cada día. Solo a mi merced.

—¡Vete a la mierda, enfermo maldito!—exclamas furiosa.

Bruscamente, estampo mis labios contra los tuyos, apoderándome de tu boca de manera posesiva y acariciando con violencia cada centímetro de tu piel, bajo la prenda que llevas puesta. Mis manos oprimen tu carne suave con propiedad, haciéndote soltar alaridos que son acallados en mi garganta.

Muerdo tu labio inferior pasionalmente, arrancándote un quejido de dolor y dejándome llevar momentáneamente por el frenesí que me causas.

Me separó de ti y miro la diminuta gota de sangre que reluce en tu boca, a causa de mi mordida. Levantó mi mano para retirarla con mi pulgar, en una caricia que lejos de tranquilizarte, te resulta repulsiva.

—Mira lo que hice, princesa—te digo con tono comprensivo—. Te he lastimado. No quiero tener que lastimarte… pero tú no me dejas muchas opciones, ¿verdad?

No puedo soportarlo más. Verte de esta manera, indefensa y totalmente expuesta para mí, sintiendo tu aroma y tu piel, aferrando tu perfecto cuerpo entre mis brazos. Debo castigarte.

—No, por favor—vuelves a rogar de manera trémula. Te has puesto a temblar.

—¿Sabes, Elsa? No hay nada que me guste más que marcar mis pertenencias—susurro a tu oído—. Diferenciarlas para que el mundo sepa que son mías, para que nadie más las pueda tocar. Es importarte cuidar lo que es de uno, no te parece.

Tiras del cinturón intentando zafarte. Yo me alejo de ti en dirección a una mesa, en la cual extraigo de mi bolsillo una navaja afilada, la misma que me viste usar a noche.

Sueltas un sollozo desconsolado y comienzas a implorar de nuevo.

Yo limpio cuidadosamente mi arma, a fin de asegurarme de que esté debidamente desinfectada. No te va a gustar lo que voy a hacerte amor, pero es necesario. Es necesario para que siempre puedas recordar que me perteneces.

Sin prisa, termino con mi tarea y vuelvo hasta ti; tú te remueves para impedir que te abrace, en vano.

—¡Por favor, Hans! ¡Por favor no me hagas nada!—consigues decir aterrorizada, al verme levantar el jersey a la altura de tu cadera, dejando expuesta tu intimidad y gran parte de tu piel blanquecina.

—Quédate quieta, muñequita—te digo tranquilamente—, solo será superficial, lo prometo. Solo una diminuta marca.

—¡No!—sueltas un grito desgarrador y yo me agacho, envolviendo tu cintura con mi brazo firmemente y acercando la hoja afilada a un punto sobre tus caderas.

La incisión no es profunda pero te hace llorar de dolor y de nervios. Un diminuto hilillo de sangre surge del pequeño trazo que estoy llevando a cabo. Debo ser cuidadoso, para no enterrar la cuchilla más de lo necesario.

La inicial de mi nombre queda marcada en medio de tu pulcra piel y te escucho llorar sin descanso. Sonrío de nuevo. Me incorporo.

No me gusta verte llorando, cariño mío. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Conmigo.

Acuno tu rostro con mis manos y seco tantas lágrimas como puedo, con mis pulgares, ignorando la mirada de asco que me diriges.

—Ya, ya, mi niña—hablo para calmarte, como un padre haría con una hija—, ya ha pasado. Prometo que te curaré—beso tu frente y te recorre un estremecimiento—. Ahora siempre podrás acordarte de que eres mía.

Recorro con mi lengua el lóbulo de tu oreja y parte del rincón de tu cuello. Es imposible no sentir que la sangre me hierve teniéndote tan cerca.

Necesito poseerte de nuevo.

Lentamente desabrocho mis pantalones y me aproximo a ti, de modo que no quede ni un solo espacio entre ambos. Sé que no te gusta lo que te hago sentir, mi pequeño ángel, pero ya te acostumbraras. Terminarás deseándolo tanto como yo y estaré encantado de satisfacerte en todas las formas posibles.

Hago presión en tu cuello con mis dientes, marcando esa parte sensible y frotándome contra tu intimidad, que hace que mi hombría este cada vez más endurecida. Tú tratas de cerrar tus piernas; no sirve de nada ante mi agarre.

E instantes después estoy entrando en ti de nuevo, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de poseerte y escuchando tus chillidos de pena, con cada embestida, con cada beso y con cada mordida. Oh, mi bella princesa, siento tanto hacerte daño. Descuida, el dolor irá desapareciendo.

Terminarás amándome, aunque sea lo último que hagas.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hola, pastelillos del Helsa! :D *alguien le lanza una bola de papel a Frozen y ella reacciona como un gato asustado*

Ya, ya, se me hizo tarde. Todavía es viernes. D: Es que hasta ahora pude venir a actualizar, no crean que me olvido de mis preciadas actualizaciones tan fácilmente. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. n.n

Aquí ya hemos empezado con lo fuerte; en serio, ese maldito pelirrojo es un psicópata. Me siento mal por Elsa, amigos. Todo lo que le está sucediendo es una mierda y les juro que esto es de lo más complicado que he escrito en el fandom. Al paso que vamos, nuestra querida rubia va a terminar enloquecida por la obsesión del tipo. Es que no me imagino como se puede reaccionar en verdad después de tales atrocidades.

No sé amiguitos, no sé que decirles... ustedes ya lo leyeron todo por si mismos. Creo que solo esperaré a que esto se llene de reviews en donde le deseen lo peor a Hans (o lo contrario, no sé... lo bueno es que esto es ficción xD). Ese muchacho necesita que alguien le corte las pelotas.

 _F_ : Ah, el buen Poe. ¿Cómo no amar lo que escribe? :)

 _Jane Luna_ : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, chérie. Es difícil entrar en la mente de este psicópata. xD Sí, claro que leeré tu oneshot pero por favor, ¡ya no te tardes en subirlo, mujer! Me tienes con la intriga. :P

 _Sofhie_ : Y sí, las cosas se pusieron buenas o más bien, malas para Elsa. D:

El próximo capítulo estará cargado de tensión, copos de nieve. Es el último antes del epílogo, les recuerdo que esta es una historia corta. xD ¿Qué se imaginan que va a pasar?

* * *

 _—Haría lo que fuera por ti, princesa—te digo de manera obsesiva, mis orbes esmeraldas recorriendo con lascivia cada centímetro de tu piel que el vestido deja al descubierto—. Tú lo eres todo para mí._

 _Odio tener que tratarte de esta manera, amor mío. Eres tan delicada y no quiero asustarte. Pero así como sacas a flote mis más sinceros sentimientos, tu rechazo y tu miedo impulsan a que te muestre lo peor de mí._

 _—Eres lo más importante para mí, Elsa—te confieso—. Desde el momento en que te conocí, no he vuelto a ser el mismo. Me robaste el pensamiento y te metiste en mi corazón. Eres la mujer más fascinante con la que me he topado en la vida._

 _No contestas._

 _—¡Elsa, no!—bramo desesperado—¡Elsa!_

 _En vano, intento detener la sangre. Tú apenas te mueves y has cerrado los ojos. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. No debí dejarme llevar. No puedo perderte, no puedo…_

* * *

PD. ¿Alguien odia la primavera tanto como yo? (¿O ya estamos en verano?) Hace tanto calor que en cualquier momento me derretiré como una jodida paleta de hielo. e.e


	4. Un Sentimiento Letal

Advertencia: Fanfiction oscuro y con mención de temas escabrosos, como abuso sexual y violencia. Si eres sensible ante esta clase de detalles, mejor abstente de leer. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, lo cual es injusto porque si así fuera, el Helsa fluiría por todas partes igual que los abrazos de Olaf. D:**

* * *

 **Mi Amada Obsesión**

 **.**

 **Un Sentimiento Letal  
**

* * *

Anna ha pasado a la librería. Ya se le ha hecho costumbre venir por aquí esporádicamente, supongo que le recuerda a ti. Han pasado tres meses desde tu desaparición y todavía no se da por vencida en encontrarte. Pobre estúpida.

La primera vez me sorprendió bastante verla, pues si bien estaba seguro de que se encontraría desesperada al ver que habías desaparecido, jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que acudiría a la librería. Pero lo hizo y en retrospectiva, supongo que debí imaginarlo. Siendo un lugar tan visitado por ti, más tarde que temprano tendría que venir a echar un vistazo.

No se le ve bien. Su ánimo, normalmente alegre y despreocupado, fue reemplazado por el de una jovencita apagada y desesperada a raíz de tu desaparición. Naturalmente fingí amabilidad ante ella y me mostré desconcertado cuando me habló, a grandes rasgos de la situación.

Recuerdo bien la conversación que tuvimos, vaya que lo recuerdo.

Yo la miré comprensivamente a través de los cristales de mis gafas, negando convincentemente cuando me preguntó si tenía idea de donde podías estar. Me atreví incluso, a preguntarle si no estaría olvidando cualquier detalle que pudiera explicar el que te hubieras ido y si ya había dado aviso a las autoridades correspondientes. En mi interior solo me regodeaba al ver su mirada desesperanzada. Es tan patética. No merece la compañía de un ángel como tú.

Conversamos bastante rato, sin conmoverme por su preocupación. A mitad de la charla rompió a llorar, externando todas sus inquietudes hacia ti. Que si estarías bien, si te encontrarías lastimada o desorientada, si no estarías con alguien que te hiciera daño… contuve una risa ante esto, colocando mi mano en su hombro y dándole falsas palabras de consuelo.

—Espero que pronto regrese a casa—le dije y sus ojos enrojecidos me dirigieron una mirada de angustia.

Si supiera cuanto la detesto. La odio desde que comencé a seguirte y me di cuenta que para ti no parecía haber nadie más. Siempre se trataba de tu hermana. Siempre la inútil de Anna.

La desprecio y jamás volveré a compartirte con ella.

Por supuesto, la muy ingenua no pudo evitar expresar el miedo que sentía de que alguien te hubiera llevado, pues aunque las puertas no habían sido forzadas ni había señales de violencia en la casa, estaba segura de que no tenías razones para irte por tu cuenta. Pero sin una llamada de rescate o el mínimo indicio de tu persona, tampoco tiene motivos para estar segura de un secuestro.

El punto es que Anna presiente que hay algo muy malo detrás de esto. Con el tiempo tendrá que desistir.

Días después de su primera visita, se presentaron en mi negocio un par de agentes policiales, preguntándome cosas acerca de ti. Cosas de rutina, supongo; hablar con todas las personas que conoces. No tienen la más mínima sospecha.

Pero no han avanzado en la investigación y mientras tanto, debo escuchar los lamentos de tu hermana cada vez que se le ocurre echar un vistazo por la librería, con la mirada perdida y consumida por la depresión. En el fondo me divierte. Ni se imagina las noches que hemos pasado juntos, tú debajo de mí, siendo marcada una y otra vez por mis caricias y yo encima, afirmando mi propiedad sobre ti…

Me he convencido de que tenerte a mi lado es lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Todos los días me descubro ansioso por regresar a casa solo para verte, sentirte, embriagarme con tu aroma y poseerte una y otra vez, hasta que caigas rendida entre mis brazos.

Te he hecho el amor tantas veces, que hasta tú comienzas a acostumbrarte aunque no respondes de la manera que deseo. Simplemente te quedas quieta entre mis brazos, como una muñeca de trapo con la mirada perdida.

Es preferible a los lloriqueos y la resistencia que ponías antes, pero no me basta. Yo quiero que me ames, Elsa. Daría lo que fuera porque te enamores de mí.

Casi nunca me hablas, como no sea para responder alguna de mis preguntas o decir algo necesario. Siento tu mirada, fría como el hielo, observándome con temor y desdén a veces, lo que me duele por más que lo encubra con mi sonrisa cínica.

Es por eso que hoy he preparado una sorpresa muy especial para ti. Tendremos una noche única, en la que te convenceré de lo mucho que te quiero y te trataré como la reina que eres para mí. No quiero seguir lidiando con tu indiferencia, ya que sé que no la merezco. Soy la persona que más se preocupa por ti en este mundo.

Te amo tanto, preciosa.

—¡He vuelto, mi ángel!—anuncio al entrar a casa, sonriendo pacíficamente.

No hay respuesta; aun debes estar dormida. Darte medicamentos para dormir es una de las medidas que debo tomar para evitar te pongas inquieta y hagas alguna tontería. Normalmente cuando estoy de vuelta, continuas descansando, lo que me da bastante tiempo para mirarte antes de que despiertes.

Pero esta vez me he demorado un poco más, al pasar a comprar algunas cosas, por lo que se me ocurrió pensar que tal vez te encontraría despierta.

Dejo algunas bolsas de la compra en la cocina y subo con una más hasta la habitación, donde de inmediato vislumbro tu fina silueta tendida en la cama. La calma en tus facciones refleja que en efecto, sigues en el mundo de Morfeo. Me acerco hasta ti y acaricio tu pómulo y tu frente, retirando parte del flequillo que te cubre los ojos. Eres hermosa.

Te remueves ante mi tacto levemente y entonces trepo a la cama, tomando tus manos que he sujetado detrás de tu espalda. Tan solo otra precaución que he llevado a cabo para mantenerte quieta, en caso de que despertaras e intentarás escapar como ya has querido hacerlo.

La última vez aprovechaste que estaba durmiendo para levantarte de la cama en medio de la noche e intentar forzar la cerradura del dormitorio, sin éxito. Te llevaste un susto cuando me desperté y volví a tenderte sobre el colchón. Hasta el momento, jamás he permitido que estés fuera del dormitorio a no ser que yo esté acompañándote. Sé que eres inteligente y si lo hiciera, encontrarías la manera de salir de aquí. Por eso debo mantenerte inconsciente cuando estoy fuera. O atada, cuando no estoy en la misma habitación.

Todo el tiempo te estoy vigilando. Debo hacerlo.

Desaflojo la corbata que anude en tus muñecas y luego, procedo a hacer lo mismo con el cinturón que une tus tobillos, recostándote de espaldas sobre la cama y posicionándome encima de ti.

Algún día confiarás en mí, princesa y entonces no habrá necesidad de tener tantas reservas contigo.

Dejándome llevar por el frenesí automático que despiertas en mí, desciendo para mordisquear tu cuello y vuelves a reaccionar lentamente, hasta que levantó mi mirada y tus ojos azules, adormecidos, se encuentran con los míos. Sonrió lascivamente.

—Qué bueno que despiertas, bonita. He estado extrañándote todo el día.

Tus pupilas se quedan fijas en mí con expresión vacía. Con premura, procedo a desabotonar la camisa masculina que llevas puesta y que es lo único que te cubre. Tú no te resistes; dejas que te despoje de la prenda y ni siquiera reaccionas cuando voy depositando besos en cada parte de tu piel que dejo al descubierto.

Eso me exaspera un poco. ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que esperar para que reacciones ante mis atenciones con la misma pasión que me inspiras?

Impaciente, tiro la camisa al suelo y me inclinó para atrapar tus labios entre los míos, al tiempo que me desprendo de mi propia ropa. Me basta con ver expuesto ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes para tener la necesidad de hacerte mía, una y otra vez.

Te beso de manera furiosa, dejando que mi lengua se adentre en tu boca y acaricie la tuya, totalmente indiferente a mis movimientos. Te tomo entre mis brazos y acaricio tus hombros, tu pecho y tu abdomen plano, demorándome en esa zona de tus caderas que ahora lleva mi marca.

Quiero trazar un mapa en tu piel por medio de mis manos, de mis dientes y mis labios. Todo cuanto eres me sabe a gloria.

Acuno con mi palma uno de tus pequeños senos para tomar el pezón entre mis dientes, arrancándote un involuntario gemido. Curvó mis labios con engreimiento, orgulloso de haber roto esa momentánea indolencia tuya. Puede que todavía me tengas miedo y resentimiento, pero he notado como reaccionas ante mis caricias cada vez que te hago el amor.

Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que te rindas ante mí por completo.

Tu pálida piel se encuentra llena de marcas y moretones, causados por cada uno de mis besos. Bien has aprendido que me encanta marcar mis pertenencias, aunque al inicio te quejabas por ello.

Repentinamente llevo mi mano hasta tu suave intimidad, introduciendo mis dedos con delicadeza y masajeando ese punto frágil que te hace estremecer. Veo como llevas tu cabeza hacia atrás, con tus pómulos encendidos y la mirada perdida en el techo. Aumento la cadencia de mis movimientos e involuntariamente te arqueas contra mi toque, aferrando las sábanas con tus pequeñas manos. Estás tan húmeda solo para mí y eso me encanta.

No tardas en desvanecerte ante el primer orgasmo y entonces, me muevo para reemplazar mis manos con mis labios, bebiendo de ese néctar que emana desde tu zona íntima.

Mi lengua se agita en movimientos circulares, concentrada en tocar de nuevo ese punto que te lleva al límite. Deseo hacer cada uno de nuestros encuentros en la cama inolvidables, porque nadie más que tú merece ser amada de forma especial, princesa.

El sonido de mi respiración entrecortada y mi voz pronunciando tu nombre se mezcla con tus suspiros de placer. Tu blanca figura se halla ligeramente perlada por una capa de sudor y yo me siento más agitado que nunca, con mi hombría palpitante y lista para adentrarse en ti.

Decido que es suficiente de preámbulos y dominantemente, vuelvo a estar encima de ti, tomando tus muñecas y sujetándolas firmemente a cada lado de tu cabeza. Tú te has tensado notoriamente, anticipando mi entrada y evitando mirarme, con expresión avergonzada. Decididamente me adentro en ti con una sola estocada, provocando que sueltes un lamento sorprendido y moviéndome para hacer que te adecues a mi ritmo.

Con los dientes apretados, permites que entre una y otra vez para sentir el calor de tus paredes abrazándome y la maravillosa sensación de tenerte. Mis embestidas se vuelven frenéticas y gimes descontroladamente. Se nota que aun te duele pero sé que también has empezado a disfrutarlo.

Me gustas tanto, Elsa. Nunca antes me había sentido con nadie de la manera en que lo hago contigo y es por eso que nunca escaparás de mí.

Extasiado, termino de descargarme en tu interior, estremeciéndome al llegar al clímax.

Finalmente me dejo caer, apoyando mi cabeza en medio de tu pecho y escuchando atentamente el latido acelerado de tu corazón. Estás temblando. Acaricio tu mejilla con una de mis manos para borrar ese rastro silencioso de lágrimas que sale de tus ojos.

—Te amo, princesa—murmuro por lo bajo, esperando que lo entiendas.

Tienes que comprenderlo. Porque todo lo que hago es por ti. No puedes seguir rechazándome. No debes seguir rechazándome.

Tú no me respondes. Solo te quedas con la vista clavada en el techo.

* * *

Esta noche va a ser única. He preparado una cena especial para complacerte y vuelto a adornar la mesa con esmero. Encendí unas cuantas velas y coloqué tus flores favoritas en el centro; un ramo de nomeolvides, azules como tus ojos, acompañada de rosas blancas, tan delicadas e inocentes como tú.

Me he esmerado también en mi arreglo personal, enfundándome en una elegante camisa gris y pantalones oscuros. Muero por ver cómo se te ve el vestido negro que traje para ti, es el color ideal para resaltar tu piel blanca e inmaculada.

Ansioso, subo hasta la habitación en donde te dejé arreglándote, tal y como te indique hace un rato.

—¿Elsa?—pregunto, tras tocar a la alcoba.

No obtengo respuesta y abro la puerta para entrar. Te veo sentada de espaldas a mí, mirando hacia la ventana. Estás cepillando distraídamente tu pelo, que cae en una cascada de ondas platinadas por tu espalda y tus hombros. Ya te has puesto el vestido que compré para ti, una elegante prenda sin mangas que resalta exquisitamente las formas de tu cuerpo y expone tus largas y torneadas piernas. Te has calzado también unos finos tacones de aguja.

Eres toda una visión para mí y no puedo evitar quedarme contemplándote. Definitivamente eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Me aproximo hasta ti y veo cómo te tensas, aunque no me das ni una sola mirada.

—Eres muy bella, mi amor—musito, acariciando tu cabello. Tú te remueves incómoda.

Ignorando esto, me inclino para rodearte con mis brazos y enterrar mi rostro en el hueco de tu cuello, aspirando ese aroma floral que me vuelve loco. Podría tomarte aquí mismo pero quiero guardar lo mejor para el final de la noche.

Hoy seré considerado.

Con delicadeza, me separo de ti y te tomo de la mano para guiarte fuera de la habitación, apreciando mejor tu vestimenta. No estás acostumbrada a ponerte prendas tan reveladoras debido a tu carácter introvertido pero aunque admiro tu recato, he de admitir que moría de ganas porque lucieras algo tan sensual solo para mí. Eres absolutamente perfecta.

Tu expresión vacía no da muestras de cambiar al ver la forma en que he decorado la mesa, pero soy paciente. La velada no ha hecho más que comenzar.

Retiro una silla para que tomes asiento, cosa que haces en silencio antes de que yo ocupe el sitio frente a ti, dedicándote una de mis sonrisas torcidas. No sabes cuantas veces imaginé un momento así entre los dos.

—Espero que te guste todo lo que he preparado para ti, princesa—te digo mirándote con embeleso—. Todo lo he hecho especialmente para complacerte.

No me respondes sino que te limitas a mirarme con recelo. Sirvo un poco de vino en tu copa y lleno el silencio hablándote de las novedades del día. Sé que eres una gran amante de la lectura, así que mi conversación pronto se deriva a hablarte de los autores que tanto te gustan. Tú solo me observas con una mirada ausente, sin decir una palabra. Apenas y has tocado la comida en tu plato.

Mantengo mi fachada encantadora ante ti pero por dentro, comienzo a desesperarme.

Eres gélida como un iceberg y empieza a inquietarme la posibilidad de que no reacciones a mis atenciones. ¿Qué se necesita para llegar hasta ti? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me importas?

Me detengo de hablar frustrado por mis pensamientos. Mi buen humor se ha disipado siendo reemplazado por una silenciosa incomodidad mezclada con enfado.

No quiero perder la paciencia de nuevo, princesa. He intentado comportarme lo mejor que he podido para no abalanzarme sobre ti y tomarte de la misma manera en que lo he venido haciendo cada noche. Para desquitar esta exasperación que siento y lo mucho que me pone al límite verte usando ese maldito vestido…

—Que lindas flores—tu voz se hace escuchar de improviso, con un murmullo indiferente.

Parpadeo al oírte y ver que tus ojos se han quedado fijos en el jarrón del centro de la mesa.

—Escogiste mis favoritas—agregas en el mismo tono monótono y bajo—, rosas blancas y nomeolvides.

Asiento con la cabeza alzando una vez más la comisura de mi boca. Me encanta que hayas notado ese detalle.

—Sabes todo acerca de mí—dices sin despegar tus pupilas de las flores y yo ensanchó mi sonrisa engreída.

—Por supuesto—te respondo con malsano orgullo—, nadie te conoce mejor que yo, Elsa.

Y es verdad. Creo que ni tú misma has llegado a conocerte tanto como yo lo hago, siempre observándote desde las sombras.

—Arreglaste todo esto para mí—afirmas, recorriendo con la vista la mesa pulcramente colocada y hasta los alimentos servidos en tu plato, consistentes en un poco de pasta con hongos portobello y vegetales—. Nunca antes nadie se había molestado tanto en darme gusto de esta manera.

Mi corazón se acelera un poco. ¿Acaso estás reconociendo el esfuerzo que hago por ti? ¿Será que estás empezando a darte cuenta de que lo que siento es especial?

—Haría lo que fuera por ti, princesa—te digo de manera obsesiva, mis orbes esmeraldas recorriendo con lascivia cada centímetro de tu piel que el vestido deja al descubierto—. Tú lo eres todo para mí.

Me ves con atención. Tus pupilas se cruzan con las mías y las palabras brotan de mi garganta sin remedio.

—Eres lo más importante para mí, Elsa—te confieso—. Desde el momento en que te conocí, no he vuelto a ser el mismo. Me robaste el pensamiento y te metiste en mi corazón. Eres la mujer más fascinante con la que me he topado en la vida.

Algo cambia en tus ojos al escuchar mis palabras. La frialdad y el vacío que había vislumbrado en ellos, han sido reemplazados por algo que no soy capaz de discernir.

Más enseguida bajas la mirada hacia tu plato, jugueteando con el tenedor en torno a la comida. No te has conmovido en absoluto por mi declaración. Siento algo bullendo en mi interior… no quiero perder el control, pero cada día se me hace más difícil lidiar con tu indiferencia, con ese temor callado que has desarrollado hacia mí.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me puedes amar?

—No tengo hambre—dices de repente, optando por soltar tu cubierto.

—Princesa—te digo tratando de mantener mi tono suave de voz—, tienes que comer algo. No te has alimentado bien en estos días. No querrás desperdiciar lo que hice para ti.

—No me llames así—repones con apatía.

—Elsa—hablo en tono de advertencia—, no lo hagas difícil.

—¡Déjame en paz!—ladras de repente, contorsionando tu rostro en una mueca frustrada y desesperada.

Bruscamente haces a un lado tu plato y derramas a propósito tu copa de vino.

—¡Te odio!—me gritas con furia—¡Odio estar aquí! ¡Odio todo lo que me haces! ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Quiero estar sola!

Me levanto intempestivamente y te tomo por la muñeca, haciéndote chillar de dolor y de sorpresa. Hago que te levantes de tu asiento y te sujeto por los antebrazos con fuerza, inclinándome hacia ti y observando cómo tus bellos orbes azules se empañan de lágrimas.

—Sabes que he puesto todo de mi parte, Elsa—murmuro con ira contenida—. Todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿cuándo vas a empezar a apreciarlo? ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a comportarte?

—¡Púdrete, hijo de perra!

Te empujo hacia el suelo y sueltas un lamento. No tardo en agacharme para colocarme sobre ti, sujetando tus muñecas con fuerza a ambos lados de tu cabeza y manteniéndote presa entre la alfombra y mi cuerpo. Puedo escuchar el latido acelerado de tu corazón, presa del miedo.

—Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia, cariño—hablo con furia contenida—, no quieres verme perder la paciencia. No te gustará, créeme.

—¿Entonces a que estás esperando? Haz lo que tengas que hacer—me espetas con voz temblorosa—. ¿Vas a matarme? Hazlo de una buena vez. Hazlo, ¡pero ya no me obligues a estar aquí! ¡Mátame!—me gritas.

Comienzo a reír por lo bajo e inclino mi rostro para acariciar tu clavícula con mi nariz. Tu dulce aroma corporal y la manera en la que te encuentras debajo de mí, me incitan a tomarte igual que lo he hecho cada noche. Esa porción de piel desnuda que muestra el escote del vestido y tu respiración agitada me están volviendo loco.

Aspiro suavemente antes de hablar.

—No, Elsa. No te traje hasta aquí para deshacerme de ti como un asesino cualquiera—digo condescendientemente—, ¿no lo has entendido? Quiero compartir mi vida contigo, que me ames como yo te amo a ti—aumento la presión en tus muñecas y sueltas un quejido—, pero cada día lo haces más complicado. Y te juro princesa, que me estás llevando al límite. Me estás empujando a tomar medidas más… extremas—mordisqueo levemente tu cuello y tú te retuerces, intentando escapar.

Odio tener que tratarte de esta manera, amor mío. Eres tan delicada y no quiero asustarte. Pero así como sacas a flote mis más sinceros sentimientos, tu rechazo y tu miedo impulsan a que te muestre lo peor de mí.

—Nunca te he contado como llegué a adquirir la librería, ¿cierto?—me desvío de tu garganta para volver a mirarte a los ojos, sonriendo cínicamente—Es una historia interesante, cariño. Muy interesante en realidad. Me gustaría compartirla contigo, ¿sabes?

Me observas temerosa, es imposible que escapes de mi agarre.

—Había un anciano—digo—, un viejecito que no tenía a nadie. Insignificante y solitario. Fue fácil inmiscuirme en su vida, no te imaginas. Todo comenzó cuando respondí a un anuncio en el periódico. Necesitaba a una persona que se ocupara de ciertas tareas en su hogar… reparaciones, cuidar del jardín, hacer ciertas compras—me muevo hasta tu sien para rozar con mis labios los pálidos mechones de tu cabello—. Me llevó algo de tiempo ganarme su confianza hasta que tuve acceso libre a su casa. El infeliz vivía muy solo pero era bastante acomodado.

Ensancho mi sonrisa con malicia mientras los recuerdos se suceden en mi mente, como las imágenes de una película.

—Fue cuestión de tiempo aprender a manipularlo. Incluso lo convencí de ponerme en su testamento; para el viejo, yo era como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Imagínate—vuelvo a reír con ganas—, estaba tan solo. Dejó todo a mi nombre, su cuenta bancaria, algunas propiedades pequeñas. Las vendí todas, excepto la pequeña librería del centro de la ciudad. Siempre me gustó ese sitio, ¿sabes?

Beso suavemente un punto en tu garganta y tú contienes la respiración.

—El desdichado ya estaba entrado en años, así que nadie se molestó en indagar cuando una mañana, una de sus sirvientas lo encontró colgado en el armario de su habitación. Que susto se llevó, la pobre. Pronto se supo que el viejo Weselton se había suicidado y a nadie le extrañó mucho.

Suelto una risa grave.

—La verdad es que no hubo tal suicidio, princesa—sigo relatando; encuentro un placer bastante malsano al conferirte todo esto—. Simplemente entré en su dormitorio, le administré un tranquilizante muy profundo. Estábamos los dos solos. Entonces até una de las cortinas alrededor de su cuello, lo llevé hasta el armario… y lo colgué. Sin dejar huellas.

Dejo escapar una carcajada al recordar la escena. El frágil cuerpo del anciano, colgando como un muñeco de trapo de la barra de acero del ropero, su piel amoratada por la presión de la cortina y los ojos vidriosos, suplicando por oxígeno…

—¡Eres un monstruo!—exclamas con desprecio.

—Lo soy—te concedo y desciendo una vez más para besar tus labios, que tratas de cerrar con insistencia—, pero este monstruo te ama, Elsa. Con todo su corazón.

Chillas desesperada, horrorizada ante lo que acabo de confesarte.

Más no siento vergüenza. Solo contigo lo haría lo haría, mi ángel, porque quiero que me conozcas tan profundamente como te conozco yo a ti. Y cuando por fin te hagas a la idea de pertenecerme, me aceptarás con todos mis oscuros secretos.

—Estoy cansado de que seas tan descortés conmigo, querida—te hago saber, es hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa—. Bien sabes cuánto me he esforzado por consentirte, por mostrarte que mis sentimientos son sinceros. Pero tú no pareces notarlo.

—¿Sentimientos?—repites irónicamente con amargura—¿Qué sabes tú de sentimientos? ¡Lo único que has hecho es traerme aquí para violarme, desgraciado! Solo te importas tú mismo.

—Shhh… —te callo, intentando contener un nuevo arranque de furia que crece al escuchar la manera despectiva en que me hablas—Elsa, por favor, lo estás tomando de la manera incorrecta—repongo cínicamente—. Lo único que pretendo es que disfrutes conmigo, que seas feliz a mi lado. No tengo tanta paciencia, preciosa—mi semblante se vuelve amenazador al observarte, llevando mi otra mano hasta tu cabello para acariciar un mechón platinado—. Tal vez tenga que persuadirte de la manera difícil. ¿Te gustaría que fuera a buscar a tu hermana? Oh sí, seguro que te gustaría. Podríamos tener una pequeña reunión en familia, una reunión de lo más agradable ¿eh?

—¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana, hijo de perra!

—Y otra cosa—aumento la presión de mis dedos sobre tu garganta, ocasionando que aprietes los dientes—, no me gusta tu lenguaje. Tienes que empezar a hablarme con algo más de consideración, algo más de cariño. Yo te quiero tanto, princesa. Me hiere que no me demuestres lo mismo.

—Yo jamás podría sentir nada por alguien tan enfermo como tú—escupes con desprecio—, ¿me oíste? Nunca. ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Hans! ¡Maldita la hora en que me crucé contigo!

—¡Maldita sea!—chillas sobresaltada al verme gritar—¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho!—intento contenerme, de verdad que lo intento. Pero me duele demasiado que pienses así de mí. Me duele hasta el fondo del alma—No puedes tratarme de este modo después de todo lo que he hecho por ti—murmuro entre dientes—. Si sigues rechazándome de esta maldita manera, buscaré a esa maldita hermana tuya para rebanarle el cuello. No estoy bromeando, Elsa.

—¡No le hagas nada!—me lloras alterada—¡No le hagas nada a ella!

—Si no quieres que le haga nada a esa desgraciada, tendrás que modificar tu maldita actitud.

—¡Suéltame!—me gritas y yo muevo una mano hasta tu garganta, oprimiendo con la suficiente firmeza como para que dejes de resistirte y me mires asustada.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás, Elsa?—inquiero cruelmente—No puedes luchar contra mí. Eres mía ahora—murmuro ocultando mi rostro en el hueco de tu cuello de cisne y rozando tu piel sensible con el calor de mi aliento—. Solamente mía.

—Me encontrarán—adviertes tratando de imponer un tono de frialdad frente al miedo que detecto en tu voz—. La policía dará contigo, malnacido. Tendrás lo que te mereces.

Vuelvo a reír, plenamente confiado de mis habilidades.

—Nadie te encontrará, Elsa—repito con una sonrisa torcida, mirándome en tus ojos, llenos de rabia y de miedo—. Nadie sabe que estás aquí, no existe la más mínima sospecha. Jamás darán contigo—te aseguro, riendo por lo bajo y acunando impulsivamente tu blanco rostro con mis manos, inclinándome hacia ti como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña.

Siento tus manos en torno a mis brazos, tratando de hacer que te suelte.

—Y en todo caso—asevero, imaginando el peor de los escenarios—, si alguien da con tu paradero, si alguien intenta separarte de mí—borro mi sonrisa, despidiendo un brillo peligroso por mis ojos—, lo mato.

Tus bonitas pupilas celestes se cristalizan conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Tú eres mía, princesa—afirmo posesivamente—, mía. Nunca dejaré que estés con nadie más, ¿me oyes?—beso tu coronilla suavemente y te estremeces—Maldita sea, te mataría antes de permitir que alguien más te ponga una mano encima. Y luego yo iría detrás de ti, Elsa. Porque te juro mi amor, que no hay nada que me enferme más que imaginarte cerca de otra persona. Nadie te va a amar como yo. Nadie.

Contienes un sollozo.

—No, no llores cariño mío—trato de consolarte, consciente de que te he asustado—. No llores. No me gusta verte llorar—digo mientras beso tu pómulo delicadamente—, recuerda que quiero que seas feliz.

Niegas con la cabeza y limpio una lágrima que se ha deslizado por tu mejilla. Una idea fugaz pasa por mi cabeza y levanto una de las comisuras de mis labios.

Lentamente me pongo de pie y hago que te incorpores, sosteniendo tu cuerpo tembloroso entre mis brazos, y acercándome hasta el tocadiscos antiguo que está colocado en un rincón de la habitación. Una melodía agradable inunda la estancia.

—Siempre he querido compartir un baile contigo, Elsa—digo, volviendo a rodearte en un abrazo dominante y balanceándome ligeramente—. ¿Reconoces esta canción? En una ocasión me dijiste que te gustaba. Ese mismo día compré el vinilo, no me canso de escucharla, corazón—te obligo a que me rodees el cuello con tus delgados brazos, acercándote más a mí—. Baila conmigo, princesa.

Aferro tu pequeña cintura e inclino mi rostro hacia tu hombro, aspirando tu dulce perfume y guiándote en una danza tranquila a la vez que forzada.

La música resuena llenando el silencio. Tú no vuelves a decir nada en toda la noche.

* * *

Libero un jadeo mientras me muevo encima de ti. Estoy llegando. No puedo contener la descarga de placer que siento en el cuerpo al estar una vez más en tu interior. Tienes los ojos cerrados y como de costumbre, te has quedado inmóvil entre mis brazos, cansada de luchar. No eres más que una muñeca de porcelana quebrada debajo de mí. Pero está bien.

Aún tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que termines de aceptarlo.

—Elsa—suspiro besando los botones rosados que coronan tu pecho. Tú te estremeces con el tacto de mi lengua en aquella zona sensible y sueltas un respingo.

Y entonces alcanzo el momento cumbre. Grito de placer y te siento arquear, gimiendo a la par que yo. Tu propio cuerpo te traiciona, reaccionando placentero ante mis caricias.

Me desplomo a tu lado, manteniéndome en tu interior por algunos instantes mientras mi mirada se pierde en una marca que te he hecho en el cuello. Aquella succión que provoqué con mis dientes y mi lengua se ha tornado de un color violáceo, igual que muchas otras que recorren tu silueta blanquecina.

Sonrío. Salgo con lentitud, permitiéndote relajar tus músculos y permaneciendo en silencio. No hay nada más delicioso que poseerte. Jamás me cansaré de hacerlo.

Rehúyes mi mirada cuando extiendo una mano para acariciar tu mejilla.

¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mí? Es lo que me pregunto al incorporarme en la cama y pasar el brazo por encima de ti para tomar un pequeño frasco de la mesita de noche.

Son tranquilizantes. Necesito que te quedes tranquila mientras bajo para preparar el almuerzo. Yo tampoco puedo confiar plenamente en ti hasta que tú no lo hagas en mí. Me miras con atención.

—No—musitas con suavidad, cuando acerco una de las pastillas hasta tu boca.

Yo me detengo al querer tomar el vaso de agua que deje cerca.

—No quiero tomar eso—repones por lo bajo y yo arqueo mi ceja—. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa antes de que pueda alegar cualquier cosa.

—Por favor—insistes y siento como mi mirada se suaviza.

 _Por favor_ … me gusta que me hables de ese modo. Tal parece que comienzas a entender como debes comportarte.

Sonrío de lado y dejo la pastilla en su lugar antes de ponerme de pie. Tú te incorporas en la cama y tímidamente te cubres con la sábana, con un gesto que me parece adorable. Adoro tu recato y tu vergüenza. Eres tan inocente.

Me pongo unos pantalones y una camiseta sencilla, para luego tomar una de mis camisas y extendértela. Tal vez debería traerte un poco más de ropa pero lo cierto es que amo como se te ven mis prendas cuando las llevas puestas, el dulce aroma que dejas impregnado en ellas y que no lleves nada más debajo, estando siempre dispuesta para mí.

Siempre dispuesta para que pueda tomarte en cualquier lugar de la casa.

Te vistes con movimientos delicados y te deslizas fuera de la cama, evitando mirarme a los ojos. Un leve rubor continúa cubriendo tus mejillas. Lentamente tomo mi navaja abriendo el cajón de una cómoda cercana y me la guardo en el bolsillo, asegurándome de que puedas ver. Tus bonitos ojos azules se oscurecen y yo no dejo de sonreír. Nunca está de más tomar precauciones.

Te tomo de la mano suavemente para ir abajo y no pones resistencia.

¿Será que empiezas por fin a acostumbrarte a mí?

—¿Qué te apetece comer, princesa?—te pregunto una vez que entramos en la cocina.

Te muerdes el labio inferior, un gesto que me vuelve loco. Pero hablas antes de que pueda inclinarme hacia ti para besarte, como me surgen ganas de hacer cada vez que veo aquello.

—Lo que tú prepares está bien—me respondes con tono sumiso.

—Puedo hacerte un poco de pasta o ensalada—digo—. ¿Qué te gustaría?—vuelvo a preguntar acercándome a ti para rozar tu sien con mis labios.

Te veo tragar saliva, incómoda.

—P-pasta está bien—me respondes, soltándote de mi agarre y sentándote en la pequeña mesa de la estancia.

Empiezo a sacar los utensilios para cocinar cuando vuelvo a escuchar tu voz.

—Tengo sed, ¿podrías darme algo de beber? Por favor.

Me agrada este cambio de actitud tuyo. Así es como deben ser las cosas. Deja que yo me encargué de todo, pequeña. Deja que yo cuide de ti.

Con cautela, coloco un vaso de vidrio frente a ti y lo lleno con un poco de té helado que he guardado en la nevera. Me das las gracias por lo bajo y empiezas a tomarlo a pequeños sorbos, a la vez que yo me pongo a preparar la comida observándote por el rabillo del ojo, vigilante. No perderé detalle de ninguno de tus movimientos.

—Este lugar… se siente algo vacío—murmuras con tus ojos puestos en el vaso que sostienes entre tus dedos—. Necesita algo, ¿no lo crees?

Arqueo una de mis cejas.

—Si vamos a vivir juntos, creo que debería comenzar a ocuparme de la casa—prosigues con tranquilidad—. No me siento del todo a gusto en este sitio. Creo que hay cosas que podría cambiar.

El corazón me da un vuelco al percatarme de lo que dices. Es tan maravilloso que por fin te hagas a la idea de compartir tu vida contigo. De estar juntos.

—Por supuesto, mi amor—te concedo, ensanchando mi sonrisa torcida—. Haremos lo que quieras aquí. Todo lo que mi princesa desee.

Haría cualquier cosa por ti, cariño.

—Hans—mi nombre suena como una canción gloriosa al ser pronunciado por tus labios—, ¿por qué te enamoraste de mí?

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa. En todo el tiempo que has estado aquí apenas y me hablabas y ahora, me planteas semejante duda. Es complicado para mí responder esa cuestión. De lo único que estoy seguro es que te necesito, te necesito como jamás he necesitado a nadie.

—Tú eres todo lo que siempre he querido, cariño—respondo, optando por contestarte de manera sencilla—. Eres muy hermosa. Inteligente, reservada, distinta a las demás. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de ti?—inquiero, casi como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña que me ha preguntado la razón de que el cielo sea azul o porque florece en primavera.

—Me conoces de muy poco tiempo—replicas con timidez.

—Te conozco lo suficiente—repongo—. Me cautivaste desde la primera vez que te vi, Elsa. Tan tímida y distante… haría lo que fuera por ti, princesa—añado en tono oscuro.

Tú tomas otro sorbo del té, turbada ante mis palabras.

—¿No tienes familia?—me cuestionas con curiosidad—¿Padres? ¿Algún hermano?

Suelto una ligera carcajada y me observas perpleja. Oh preciosa, si tan solo supieras.

—No tengo familia—te contesto mientras enciendo la olla en la que estoy preparando el almuerzo—, pero eso no importa, amor. Ahora te tengo a ti.

—Debe ser difícil no contar con nadie por tanto tiempo—dices jugueteando con las mangas de mi camisa, en un ademán nervioso—. Debías sentirte muy solo.

Yo solo sonrío con condescendencia. Aprecio mucho el que comiences a conversar conmigo. Sin embargo, hay aspectos que es mejor dejar de lado. Ya he compartido muchos secretos contigo y aun no estás lista para descubrir los demás.

Con el tiempo me conocerás a fondo y llegarás a quererme casi tanto como yo te quiero a ti.

—No te preocupes por mí, princesa—te digo, centrando momentáneamente mi atención en la comida—. Te aseguro que he estado bien. Y ahora que estás conmigo, todo es perfecto. Tú eras lo único que me faltaba para llenar mi vida.

—Qué extraño que digas eso—frunzo el ceño al escucharte un poco más cerca, sin percatarme del momento en que te pusiste de pie.

No tengo tiempo de reparar en ello debido al fuerte golpe que descargas en mi cabeza y el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose. Caigo al suelo.

Todo se vuelve oscuro.

Siento un dolor lacerante en la nuca mientras la consciencia retorna a mí. Abro los ojos con dificultad y me encuentro a mi mismo en el suelo, rodeado de trozos de vidrio quebrados. El olor a quemado me hace darme cuenta de que la olla que deje en la estufa se ha pasado de tiempo.

¿Cuántos minutos he estado inconsciente?

Escucho un ruido fuera de la cocina y me pongo alerta, con la sangre hirviendo. Maldigo por lo bajo y palpo mi pantalón, sonriendo cuando encuentro que mi navaja se halla en su lugar. Hubiera sido fácil quitármela pero al parecer no has pensado en todo, Elsa.

El castigo que te espera después de semejante atrevimiento.

Reconozco tus pasos desesperados cruzando la sala de estar y subiendo las escaleras. Ya te diste cuenta de que me he despertado. Abro mi navaja y voy en tu búsqueda.

Se acabaron las consideraciones.

—¡Elsa!—exclamo desde el pie de las escaleras, mirando hacia arriba. La parte que alcanzo a ver del pasillo se encuentra desierta. Este maldito dolor de cabeza no me deja en paz.

Comienzo a subir, furioso. Es obvio que desperdiciaste tu tiempo en tratar de forzar la puerta para salir, cosa que por supuesto no lograste. Jamás me arriesgaría a que lo hicieras. Y después de esto, me encargaré de dejarte muy en claro porque no puedes escapar de mí. Eres mía solamente.

—¡Sal, cariño!—grito, abriendo la puerta más cercana a mí—¡Necesitamos hablar!

No estás aquí. Abro una segunda habitación, pateando la puerta. Haz hecho mal en hacerme enfadar mi ángel, ¿por qué no podías quedarte tranquila?

—¡Sal, Elsa!—ladro llegando hasta el último dormitorio, nuestro dormitorio—¡Sal de una maldita vez!

Empujo la puerta con estrepito y mis ojos escanean la estancia, desesperados e iracundos. Si tan solo mi cabeza dejara de palpitar. Me agacho para mirar debajo de la cama. Nada. Sonrío para mis adentros.

Este juego del gato y el ratón tan solo está haciendo las cosas más difíciles para ti.

Lentamente, abro la puerta del baño contiguo. Frunzo el ceño al encontrarlo vacío. Un sonido a mis espaldas me hace darme la vuelta y entonces te veo.

Has salido del armario y tienes una expresión entre asustada y determinada en tu rostro. En tu mano estás blandiendo un cuchillo que tomaste de la cocina.

Que estúpido soy. Nunca volveré a descuidarme de esta manera. Cuando logre quitarte esa basura te ataré a la cama. No volverás a salir de esta maldita habitación. Vaya que me divertiré contigo esta noche. Esta vez, haré que grites de verdad con las cosas que pienso hacerte. Te has portado tan mal, Elsa, tan mal…

—¡Aléjate de mí, desgraciado!—me gritas, estás temblando—¡Si te me acercas, te juro que te mato!

Me rio a carcajadas, sin temer ante tu amenaza.

—¿Quieres matarme, Elsa?—pregunto temerario—Adelante, aquí estoy. ¡Ven y hazlo!

—¡No te me acerques!—chillas cuando hago ademán de caminar hacia ti—¡Aléjate de mí o te mataré!

Tu mirada cerúlea se mancha de lágrimas y desesperación.

—¡Estoy harta de estar aquí! ¡Quiero volver a casa! ¡Quiero volver con mi hermana!—la sola mención que acabas de hacer consigue que mi furia se acrescente—¡No me importa si tengo que matarte para hacerlo!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta manera, mi ángel? ¿Por qué no puedes entender lo mucho que te necesito y corresponder a lo que siento? Me hiere que me hables de esta forma, me lastima que quieras alejarte de mí. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de todo lo que he hecho por ti? Lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz.

—Maldita sea, Elsa, baja ese jodido cuchillo—te espeto, intentando no dejarme llevar por mi furia—Bájalo o te vas a arrepentir.

Niegas con la cabeza.

De modo que así va a ser, siempre te ha gustado hacerlo difícil. ¿Cuándo aprenderás? ¿Cuándo?

Con un movimiento rápido, termino de acercarme a ti y esquivo la puñalada torpe que lanzas en mi dirección. El cuchillo alcanza a rasgarme el brazo. Siento ardor y veo como un hilo de sangre brota de mi piel. Consigo tomar tu muñeca con violencia para detener el ataque y sueltas un gemido adolorido.

—¡Maldita sea, baja ese cuchillo!—te ordeno sosteniendo tu brazo con fuerza.

Repentinamente te acercas hacia mí y subes tu rodilla para golpear con fuerza mi entrepierna. Dejo escapar un alarido y me doblo, sintiendo un dolor lacerante en la zona y aflojando momentáneamente mi agarre. Como puedes me empujas, intentando escabullirte por uno de mis costados.

—¡Pequeña zorra!—bramo con furia, alcanzando a darte un empellón que te hace caer al suelo.

Inmediatamente te arrastras con dirección a la puerta, pero mi mano se cierra en torno a uno de tus tobillos. Respiro entrecortadamente. La niña indefensa ha decidido dar pelea de una jodida vez. Pero no te dejaré ganar.

—¡No vas a ir a ningún lado, Elsa!—grito—¡No me vas a dejar! ¡Antes de que lo hagas, te mato!

—¡Vete al infierno, hijo de puta!—mueves tu pierna para patearme y logras zafarte de mis dedos, para incorporarte rápidamente y salir corriendo del dormitorio, todavía con el cuchillo en la mano.

Pero yo voy tras de ti. Sosteniendo mi navaja en una mano y moviendome más lento que de costumbre, debido al dolor en mi zona baja que comienza a apaciguarse. Mi brazo herido es una molestia lacerante. Enfoco mi vista en tu delgada figura que se escurre por el pasillo, dispuesto a atraparte.

Jamás permitiría que me abandonaras.

Con brusquedad, consigo tomarte del brazo y pegarte de espaldas contra la pared. Tú gritas asustada y ni siquiera atinas a volver a apuntarme con el cuchillo. Hábilmente tomo tus muñecas y las oprimo contra el muro, dejando caer mi navaja al suelo. Aun sostienes tu arma, débilmente. Cuelga de una de tus palmas encima de mi cabeza, como una amenaza silenciosa.

—Nunca—murmuro con ira cerca de tu rostro—, nunca intentes hacer algo como esto de nuevo. Jamás te atrevas a atentar contra mi, Elsa. O me encargaré de que te arrepientas.

Para mi sorpresa, sueltas una risa histérica y las lágrimas por fin escapan de tus ojos.

—¿Qué más puedes hacerme?—preguntas con desesperación—¿Qué más? Ya me has arrebatado todo—contienes un sollozo y yo te observo severamente—. Me quitaste mi libertad, mi dignidad, me alejaste de mi única familia. Francamente, prefiero que me mates a seguir soportando que me toques un día más—aprietas los dientes—. ¡Me das asco!

—¡Cierra la boca!—exclamó colérico—¡No vuelvas a repetir esa mierda! ¡Tú me amas!—trato de convencerme a mi mismo de ello; en el fondo, debes haber aprendido a sentir algo por mí. Tiene que ser así—Te gusta lo que te hago, no mientas, Elsa. Sé que empiezas a disfrutarlo—pego mi frente a la tuya y esbozo una sonrisa insana—, he visto como reaccionas a mis caricias, como te estremeces cada vez que te beso. Te encanta que te de placer, ¿no es así, princesa?

Me rio por lo bajo.

—Tengo asco de ti—me espetas con desprecio—. Tengo asco de todo lo que me obligas a hacer y cómo te aprovechas de mí. Lo único que quiero, es que te mueras para que me dejes en paz.

—Maldita mentirosa—murmuro con rabia contenida.

—Te odio, Hans—dices en medio de un sollozo—. ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!

—¡Cállate!—mi grito resuena en las paredes de la casa—¡Mierda, cállate!

Te revuelves con ahínco para zafarte de mis brazos e impulsivamente, te suelto y te deslizas hasta el suelo.

—¡¿No ves todo lo que he hecho por ti?!—exclamo angustiado y me abalanzo sobre ti—¡¿No lo ves?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes amarme?!

Forcejeamos. Has vuelto a apuntarme con ese maldito cuchillo pero no te daré oportunidad de herirme más de lo que ya has hecho. Tus palabras llenas de desprecio resuenan en mi cabeza.

Tú no puedes odiarme. No debes odiarme. ¿Acaso no ves cuanto te amo, princesa?

 _Te odio, Hans._

Me gritas algo a lo que no presto atención, demasiado ensimismado en mis sentimientos como para cerciorarme de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Solo quiero arrebatarte ese cuchillo de una maldita vez para llevarte de vuelta a la cama. Debo darte una lección.

 _Te odio._

Siento resistencia de tu parte y aumento mi dominio sobre ti, sin fijarme en lo que hago. Ante mí, solo veo tus preciosos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo y mostrándome el más absoluto menosprecio. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar la manera de llegar hasta ti.

 _Te odio._

Estoy tan furioso. No es justo que quieras apartarme de ti. Todo a mi alrededor se ha vuelto rojo y como en un sueño, escuchó tu voz suplicándome y gritando, pero no comprendo una sola palabra. Logro hacerme con el cuchillo. Veo todo rojo.

Rojo.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que te has quedado tendida en el suelo. Mi corazón late con fuerza y de repente me doy cuenta. Estás inmóvil.

—¡Elsa!—grito y me inclino hacia ti para tomarte en mis brazos.

No contestas.

Te doy la vuelta y veo la mancha roja que se extiende en un punto bajo tu hombro. Te has herido y no reaccionas. Tu mirada está perdida en un punto desconocido y tu respiración entrecortada. Una de mis manos, temblorosa, toma la cuchilla hendida en tu piel y la hemorragia se extiende de manera monstruosa en tu cuerpo.

¡¿Qué demonios he hecho?!

—¡Elsa, no!—bramo desesperado—¡Elsa!

En vano, intento detener la sangre. Tú apenas te mueves y has cerrado los ojos. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. No debí dejarme llevar. No puedo perderte, no puedo…

Una serie de golpes estrepitosos resuenan en la puerta. ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es que han llegado aquí?

—¡Es la policía! ¡Abran la puerta!—grita alguien desde abajo.

—No, no—niego con la cabeza y te acuno hacia mi pecho—. Tranquila, Elsa. Tranquila, princesa. Estarás bien. Cuidaré de ti.

No podrán separarnos.

—Shhh… —hago el gesto de mecerte entre mis brazos, sintiendo el aroma metálico de la sangre y como la vida se te escapa del cuerpo—. Elsa, no—sollozo. Un nudo se me ha formado en la garganta.

Es el final, estás escapando de mí. Yo quiero ir contigo.

Un estruendo se escucha en la planta baja, seguido de varios pasos que entran en tropel a la casa. Alguien dice algo que no puedo escuchar. Mi mirada esta fija en ti, en tu rostro pálido y tu figura inerte. Veo rojo, veo todo rojo.

 _Te amo Elsa._

Alguien sube las escaleras y apenas soy consciente de lo que sucede a continuación, aunque sé que de alguna manera, nos han encontrado.

 _Te amo tanto, tanto princesa._

Todo se ha terminado.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Yisuscraist! ¡No me maten! D: Saben que adoro a Elsa tanto como ustedes, pero vamos... algo se veía venir. No puedes lidiar con un psicópata sin esperar consecuencias y ahora él tendrá que afrontarlas. e.e

¿Qué les ha parecido este escabroso capítulo? ¿Se esperaban todo lo que ocurrió? ¿Cómo piensan que terminará esta oscura aventura? D:

Al parecer Hans no fue tan listo como imaginaba y alguna pista debió haber dejado por allí para que lo encontraran. Tarde o temprano ocurre con la gente como él, en su locura se creen invencibles cuando no lo son. ¿Qué se le va a hacer criaturos? Él siempre ha sido el malo. u.u

 _Sofhie_ : Yo también ya quiero que sea 2018, ¿por qué la secuela debe tardar tanto? D: Ay sí, mi pobrecita Elsa ha sufrido bastante y con lo que acaba de pasar van a odiar al pelirrojo más. Es un psicópata muy sensual pero también muy enfermo. u.u Repito que por suerte, esto es solo ficción.

 _F_ : Yo sé que Hans tiene que ser castigado, nada justifica su perverso amor. En el epílogo, veremos que es lo que el destino ha reservado para él. ;)

 _ali_ : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, pequeña. Me siento muy contenta de hacer feliz a tantas personitas con mis locas historias, la verdad que siempre me ha gustado escribir. xD Perdón por los ataques de nervios y ansiedad, jajaja. Comparto tu sentimiento sobre las historias inconclusas, hay tantos buenos fics que se quedan abandonados por allí. u.u Yo me he hecho el propósito de terminar todos los que tengo, tarde o temprano, jejeje. Espero actualizar pronto "Pasión de Invierno", ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo14. ;)

¡No se pierdan la interesante conclusión de este desquiciado fic!

* * *

 _Estoy roto por dentro y nadie me puede arreglar. Acabo de perder lo único que era importante para mí. Tengo un vacío que no seré capaz de llenar con nada._

 _La puerta se cierra detrás de mí y no puedo hacer otra cosa que derrumbarme en un costado de la cama, lo único que hay en este sitio. Oculto el rostro entre mis manos y dejo que el dolor escape. ¿Quién diría que yo me rebajaría a llorar? Pero me siento tan solo sin ti Elsa, tan desesperado… mi vida no tiene sentido si no estás tú en ella para iluminarla._

 _Te amo tanto, Elsa; no me interesa que me hayas traicionado. Eres y siempre serás mía._

* * *

PD: Sí, lo anterior en realidad no les dijo nada acerca de lo que se viene en el epílogo. Pero les digo yo, solo aguarden y verán. Aun tengo un as bajo la manga. ;)


	5. Epílogo

Advertencia: Fanfiction oscuro y con mención de temas escabrosos, como abuso sexual y violencia. Si eres sensible ante esta clase de detalles, mejor abstente de leer. Helsa.

 **Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, lo cual es injusto porque si así fuera, el Helsa fluiría por todas partes igual que los abrazos de Olaf. D:**

* * *

 **Mi Amada Obsesión**

 **.**

 **Epílogo**

* * *

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado exactamente desde que me trajeron a este sitio. Veo las mismas caras todo el tiempo, rostros felices, desgraciados, lúcidos e iracundos… las emociones varían en este lugar aunque todos los días la rutina se repite. Personas en pulcras batas blancas caminan de un lado a otro, manteniéndose vigilantes y siendo el único contacto con el mundo exterior, pues hay veces en las que aquí no parecen transcurrir los minutos.

He perdido la cuenta de los minutos y de las horas. Es duro estar en este lugar. La mayoría de las veces me mantienen sometido a base de medicamentos. Cuando no puedo soportar las terapias de electroshock o el brusco trato de los encargados, que tienen más consideración con otros pacientes. No es como la buscara de todas maneras.

Una noche, uno de ellos me golpeó de manera brutal. Me había puesto bastante violento. Me preguntó si eso será lo usual con las personas que están internas aquí, o si se han ensañado conmigo a causa de mis crímenes.

La vida aquí es una rutina angustiante. Hoy no obstante, algo tiene que haber cambiado.

Mientras un par de enfermeros me conducen por un largo pasillo, suspiro. Tengo la sensación de que no debería estar aquí. Pero sé que algo anda mal conmigo.

Sé también que estar aquí es mucho mejor que enfrentarme a la vida que me habría esperado en prisión. En cierta forma he tenido suerte.

No obstante, hay muchas veces en las que preferiría que me hubieran encarcelado pues es menos de lo que realmente merezco. Hay veces en las que desearía simplemente estar muerto, para que la culpa dejara de atormentarme por las noches. Ese sentimiento que nunca antes había hecho mella en mí, ahora no me deja tranquilo.

Jamás me perdonaré el haberte lastimado, Elsa. Lo único que quería era protegerte, hacerte feliz. Estas manos monstruosas han dañado lo único bello y puro que había en mi vida y me odio profundamente por eso. La imagen de ti tendida en el suelo, con la sangre tiñendo poco a poco tu pecho y tu mirada cristalina, perdida en un punto distante; es algo que me va a perseguir por el resto de mi vida.

Aun así te amo tanto, ángel mío, que daría lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo. Quedarme tan solo con esos instantes en los que fuimos uno solo, en los que estabas a mi lado…

Las puertas dobles de una habitación se abren y soy conducido dentro. Mis ojos se abren con estupor. El corazón se me acelera repentinamente, debatiéndose entre la alegría y la incredulidad. Definitivamente tengo que estar frente a una visión.

¿Es esto una ilusión?

Tú estás sentada allí, tan hermosa como siempre. No puedo creer que estés viva y que te halles frente a mí. Tanto tiempo preguntándome que habría sucedido contigo. Si habrías logrado salvarte o si mi terrible equivocación habría provocado un daño irreparable. Tantos días pensando en ti, llorando por el remordimiento y sin nadie que pudiera darme razón de lo sucedido contigo.

Creí que te había perdido.

Tu pelo rubio se encuentra recogido en su habitual trenza y me doy cuenta de que tus ojos azules, han perdido ese tímido brillo de alegría que los caracterizaba antes. Debajo de ellos vislumbro marcas de sueño, ¿es qué no has podido dormir tranquila al igual que yo?

No te culparía por ello.

—Elsa—musito con un hilo de voz y tu mirada se posa en mí, con algo de temor.

Los enfermeros hacen que me siente frente a la mesa en la cual te encuentras tú. Esta es bastante grande, por lo que se puede decir que hay un espacio considerable separándonos. En el fondo me lamento por esto. Siento como sujetan mis muñecas encima de los brazos de mi asiento, asegurando que no me mueva de donde estoy. Lo único que desearía sería avanzar hasta ti y tomarte entre mis brazos, para convencerme de que eres real y no otro de mis sueños.

Pero sé que no me lo permitirán y el miedo en tus ojos me dice que tú tampoco. Un nudo se me forma en la garganta.

Apenas y escucho las indicaciones de quienes me han acompañado, diciéndote que estarían fuera de la habitación y que gritaras si necesitabas ayuda. Los miro de manera fulminante, por atreverse a insinuar que soy capaz de hacerte daño a propósito.

Después de hacerme una advertencia, proceden a abandonar la estancia y yo sigo sin poder creer mi suerte.

Estás viva y no solo eso. Has venido a verme. A mí.

—Hans—pronuncias mi nombre y abandono mis pensamientos, mirándote una vez más como si fueras un espejismo.

Tienes el rostro serio y cansado. Hay tristeza en tus orbes y me siento mal por eso, pues sé que soy responsable. Tengo tantas cosas que quisiera decirte y no tengo idea de por dónde empezar; especialmente porque presiento que de todas maneras no querrás escucharlas.

—Creí que te había matado—digo con dolor, doblegándome ante el enorme peso de la culpa—. Creí que te había perdido… pero estás aquí… Elsa…

Bajas la mirada y comprendo que debo callar. Tú también debes estar recordando los instantes tan horribles que viviste, con ese cuchillo alojado en tu cuerpo…

—En el hospital lograron salvarme la vida… aunque no fue sencillo—vuelves a alzar la cabeza, observándome con frialdad—. Tarde mucho en recuperarme de la herida.

—Elsa, lo siento tanto—no sirve de nada disculparme, estoy consciente de ello, pero debo hacerlo.

Necesito que sepas que nunca fue mi intención dejarte malherida. Que te des cuenta de que puedo ser monstruoso con las personas que me rodean, sí, pero nunca contigo. Porque tú, ángel mío, eres y has sido lo único que le da sentido a esta mierda de vida que llevo.

—Jamás quise lastimarte, jamás. No sabes cuánto me odio por eso. Saber que pude haberte matado—un estremecimiento se apodera de mí—, es el peor tormento con el que he tenido que vivir desde que llegué aquí. Siento asco de mi mismo. Pero no quería…

—Lo sé—me interrumpes con voz tranquila, aunque lo turbio de tu mirada me dice que estás muy lejos de sentirte así—, no tenías la intención de herirme a mí, Hans. Perdiste el control—tu expresión se vuelve más dura—, pero aun así no tienes ni idea del daño que me has hecho. Incluso antes de que dejaras malherida, habías acabado conmigo por completo.

—Calla—replico entre dientes.

No soporto que seas fría conmigo. El amargo sentimiento de la culpa vuelve a hacer mella dentro de mí. Todo es culpa tuya, por tratar de alejarte de mí, por existir. Porque si tú te hubieras esforzado por corresponderme, todo habría sido absolutamente perfecto. Me duele tanto que me rechaces.

¿Por qué no puedes quererme? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme como yo lo hago? ¿Por qué no puedes pertenecerme? Si yo daría mi vida por ti.

—Es la verdad—repones con severidad y mis ojos se encuentran con los tuyos, que me hacen sentir miserable por la manera gélida en que me miran—, me sometiste de la manera más miserable. Abusaste de mí y me obligaste a soportar las cosas más terribles que jamás haya tenido que enfrentar, aun no comprendo porque… Para mí, tú no eres más que un monstruo.

—Yo lo único que intentaba era protegerte—te respondo con dureza. Me siento tan dolido por tus reclamos, todavía no comprendes que tú eres lo que más quiero en este mundo.

—No—replicas—, lo que intentabas era proteger esa enferma obsesión que has confundido con amor. Muchas veces me dijiste que me amabas…

—¡Y es verdad!—exclamo con desesperación—¡Te amo, Elsa!

—Pero tú no entiendes lo que es el amor—prosigues rígidamente—. El amor verdadero no puede ser forzado y tampoco pide nada a cambio. No se intenta poseer como tú lo has querido hacer. Cuando amas a alguien de verdad, estás dispuesto a dejarlo ir aunque no te corresponda—frunces el ceño ligeramente—, estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por quien amas de verdad. Pero tú eres tan egoísta, que en tu enferma visión de lo que llamabas "amor" no supiste tener paciencia para ganarte mi cariño. Sin tratar de forzarme…

—Elsa, por favor, no sigas—agacho mi mirada.

No puedo aguantar todo lo que me dices y el cómo me observas. Es como si alguien me clavara lentamente una daga en el corazón. Sé que me equivoque.

Pero todo cuanto hice fue impulsado por los sentimientos que guardo hacia ti. Y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta de eso. Nunca trataste de comprenderme y lo peor es que aún tengo puestas todas mis ilusiones en ti.

No puedo olvidarte, princesa.

Levanto los ojos nuevamente, observándote turbado. Hay algo que no he dejado de preguntarme en todo este tiempo.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron?

Mi cuestión te hace parpadear, rompiendo momentáneamente la expresión glacial en tu hermoso rostro.

—Anna tenía un presentimiento acerca de ti—me respondes y la sangre me hierve—, nunca confío en ti plenamente, ¿sabes? Ella siempre fue tan intuitiva—suspiras—. Así que hizo una búsqueda por su cuenta. Se encontró con una vieja noticia, la del anciano a quien tan cobardemente asesinaste. Un periódico local te mencionaba de paso, como uno de los trabajadores de su casa. Así que se puso en contacto con el policía encargado de la investigación. El oficial Bjorgman estuvo ayudándola a llegar al fondo de la investigación. Una cosa llevo a la otra… en fin—sonríes tristemente—, parece que no cubriste muy bien todas tus huellas.

Parpadeó incrédulo.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia—prosigues con tranquilidad—. Pensé mucho acerca de venir a verte, no me creía capaz de enfrentarme a ti de nuevo. Aun siento miedo de ti—tu confesión me hace pedazos el corazón—, pero no puedo dejar que me domine. No puedo dejar que arruines completamente mi vida.

—Elsa, basta…

—Tengo que hacer esto—con pesar, vuelvo a mirarte y noto tu mirada cristalina—. Hans, necesito que sepas cuánto daño me hiciste. Traté de ser lo bastante fuerte para soportar el secuestro… pero desde el instante en que te aprovechaste de mí… mi mundo se derrumbó—cubres tu boca con una de tus delicadas manos y un par de lágrimas se deslizan por tus mejillas—. No puedo dormir en las noches. No puedo ni mirar a mi hermana a la cara o a cualquier persona, sin pensar en las cosas que me hacías cuando estábamos solos. No puedo.

Intentas recobrar la compostura. A mí se me hace un nudo en la garganta. No por el recuerdo de lo que te hice, sino por verte llorar.

—Hubo instantes en los que creí que me matarías y a veces hubiera preferido eso, a tener que soportar que siguieras controlándome—agachas la cabeza y secas tus lágrimas, para mirarme con intensidad—. Mi hermana casi se vuelve loca al buscarme. ¿Te imaginas lo que ha sufrido en todo este tiempo? ¿Lo que sintió cuando desaparecí? Anna es todo lo que tengo y prometí que siempre iba a protegerla.

Siento una opresión en el pecho. Tienes que mencionarla a ella. Siempre Anna. No es justo que la ames tanto y que a mí solo me mires con desprecio. Todo es culpa suya. La odio profundamente.

Debería haberla matado.

—Pasó días enteros llorando, preguntándose donde estaría, si estaría muerta, descuidándose a sí misma para encontrarme. En el hospital, me confesó que llegó a pensar que me había ido para no tener que hacerme más cargo de ella. Creyó que la odiaba, ¿te das cuenta?—me observas con ira silenciosa—. ¿Cómo podría odiarla? Si es lo más importante en mi vida y ahora, no hace más que sentirse culpable con respecto a mí—tu mirada me congela, emanando frialdad, resentimiento y desdén—. Y es por eso que nunca te perdonaré—sentencias, acabando de destrozar lentamente mi corazón—. No puedo perdonarte, Hans. Las cosas han cambiado.

Te mueves ligeramente hacia atrás en tu silla y me doy cuenta de algo que no había notado debido a la mesa entre nosotros. Tu silueta ha cambiado. Ahora tu vientre ha crecido un poco; de manera casi imperceptible pero yo enseguida me doy cuenta. Se me seca la boca.

—Tendré un hijo—anuncias con un murmullo quebrado y mis ojos vuelven a conectar con los tuyos.

Estoy desconcertado.

—Hace un par de meses me di cuenta de mi estado. Al principio me negaba a creerlo—de pronto pareces nerviosa—, no quería acordarme del encierro y de todo lo que sucedió entre ambos… hace que todo sea más difícil.

—Elsa… —te observo con perplejidad y una leve sensación de ilusión.

Un hijo. Un hijo de ambos.

—Sí, Hans—sueltas una risa alterada y te tapas por un momento el rostro, con desesperación—. Dios, no sabía que hacer. No tienes idea de lo complicado que es esto. No tienes la menor idea…

Tu voz se ha vuelto un murmullo, como si hablaras más contigo misma que si te dirigieras a mí.

—Este pequeño siempre me recordará el pasado—me dices con un ligero tono de reproche—, siempre. Pero también me dará un motivo para seguir adelante, a pesar de ti. Y eso, es lo único que me ha dado fuerzas para venir a verte.

Ahora tu expresión se ha vuelto desafiante y eso me gusta, en cierta forma. Que seas firme, a pesar de tu carácter tímido y amable. Como esas veces en las que te me enfrentabas cuando estábamos a solas. Si hay algo que amo de ti es ese fuego que escondes bajo tu superficie de hielo. No puedo evitar mirarte con deseo.

—Voy a irme de la ciudad, Hans—mi gesto se descompone al escucharte—, me marcharé a otro sitio… lejos de aquí. Donde pueda superarlo todo.

—Tú no puedes hacer eso—espetó entre dientes—. No puedes alejarte de mí.

—Tengo que hacerlo y lo haré—el tono decidido de tu voz hace que se desate en mi cabeza una señal de alarma—. Tendré a este bebé para criarlo lejos de ti, Hans. Nunca volverás a verme. Es la última vez que sabrás de mí.

Mi movimiento brusco en la silla hace que te sobresaltes y aprecio temor en tus facciones por un segundo. Las argollas que me sujetan al asiento impiden que vaya hacia ti, como desearía hacerlo.

—¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto!—exclamó con enfado—¡No puedes dejarme! Ese bebé que vas a tener es también mi hijo—estoy desesperado—, somos una familia, Elsa.

—No—la frialdad con la que me hablas me asusta—. Nunca vas a salir de aquí. Mi hijo jamás sabrá el monstruo que es su padre. Haremos nuestra vida lejos de ti—inhalas profundamente y yo te observo amenazador—. Necesitaba decirte esto para cerrar el ciclo. Que sepas que no importa cuánto me hayas lastimado, yo lucharé para seguir adelante. Trataré de continuar y algún día, volveré a ser feliz como antes.

No puedo sino mirarte con rencor, profundamente dolido ante tus palabras. Mientras ignoras el hecho de que yo te sigo amando. Solo has venido a provocarme con tus crueles palabras.

Si tan solo no hubieran salido tan mal las cosas, en estos instantes estaríamos juntos y al lado de ese bebé, y tu seguirías siendo solamente mía.

No puedo concebir la idea de que te lleves a mi hijo lejos de mí, arrancándome la esperanza que apenas acabas de darme. No es justo, mi ángel. Me enferma pensar en la posibilidad de que estés tú sola con ese niño; de que tal vez encuentres a otro hombre…

¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Tú me perteneces y no lo permitiré!

Violentamente, hago un esfuerzo por levantarme de la silla, en vano. Tu rostro se transforma en pánico.

—¡No irás a ninguna parte, Elsa!—bramo—¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Ese hijo es mío y tú también! ¡Los dos son míos!

Presurosa te levantas de donde estas, llamando a los enfermeros. Escucho abrirse las puertas detrás de mí y dos pares de manos me controlan, pero estoy fuera de mí. Solo quiero que me dejen levantarme de aquí para ir hasta donde estás y dejarte en claro que no puedes marcharte, que no te dejaré.

Apenas dejo de sentir el agarre que me mantiene sentado, intento avanzar y librarme de mis cuidadores, pero soy bruscamente controlado y no puedo luchar contra ellos. Por más que me retuerza y grite.

A rastras, empiezo a ser llevado hasta la salida y no quiero. No quiero dejar de verte. Hago un esfuerzo por impedirlo.

—¡Elsa! ¡Elsa, no dejes que me lleven! ¡Tú y yo debemos estar juntos!

Llevas una mano hasta tu pecho sin dejar de verme con miedo. He perdido.

Pero no dejaré que salgas de aquí como si nada. Yo también tengo que decirte un par de cosas. Tienes que saber que no es tan sencillo.

Me impulso hacia adelante contra los brazos que me detienen y fijo mis ojos verdes en ti.

Sonrío de lado.

—Sabes que no es tan fácil, Elsa. Nunca lo será.

Un enfermero me empuja hasta la puerta mientras el otro tira de mí y yo me las arregló para mirar hacia atrás, manteniendo el contacto visual contigo.

—Puedes hacer el intento pero sabes que jamás podrás olvidarte de mí. A donde vayas, yo te seguiré. En tus recuerdos, en tus pesadillas, en ese niño que llevas en tu vientre—mis gritos se hacen resonar por todo el pasillo mientras soy arrastrado de vuelta a mi celda—, ¡siempre estaré contigo, Elsa! ¡Nunca me olvidarás!

Todavía puedo distinguirte en la solitaria estancia, antes de doblar por el corredor y que te pierdas de vista.

—¡Te amo, Elsa!—grito—¡Algún día volveré por ti y por mi hijo!

Alcanzo a vislumbrar como tu semblante cambia a uno profundamente perturbado y entonces, ya no puedo ver más que las paredes del psiquiátrico, flanqueándome hasta llegar a mi habitación. Ese sitio pequeño y de muros blancos y fríos, donde las horas no parecen transcurrir.

Estoy roto por dentro y nadie me puede arreglar. Acabo de perder lo único que era importante para mí. Tengo un vacío que no seré capaz de llenar con nada.

La puerta se cierra detrás de mí y no puedo hacer otra cosa que derrumbarme en un costado de la cama, lo único que hay en este sitio. Oculto el rostro entre mis manos y dejo que el dolor escape. ¿Quién diría que yo me rebajaría a llorar? Pero me siento tan solo sin ti Elsa, tan desesperado… mi vida no tiene sentido si no estás tú en ella para iluminarla.

Lloro con amargura. Me suelto a reír.

Llegará el día en que por fin pueda salir de esta asquerosa clínica para buscarte y entonces, no te me escaparás. Seremos la familia que siempre soñé. Soy astuto y he aprendido a encontrar las salidas de los obstáculos que se me ponen enfrente. Sin importar cuanto tiempo me lleve.

Solo espera, ángel y volveré a por ti. En la oscuridad, cuando no puedas verme. En silencio, donde nadie te pueda oír.

Te amo tanto, Elsa; no me interesa que me hayas traicionado. Eres y siempre serás mía.

Solo mía.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Pues aquí es donde termina esta oscura historia de obsesión, gracias a Yisus. D: No sé si el final dejará conformes a todos, pero es la manera en que según yo, solo podían haber terminado las cosas. Como ven Elsa se salvó, la pequeña no merecía irse después de tanto sufrimiento. Su herida no fue letal y la atendieron con tanto éxito, que incluso lograron salvar su embarazo. n.n ¿Se esperaban eso?

Ahora le queda un largo camino por delante para recuperarse y sobretodo, para criar a su hijo, que no es fácil sabiendo la clase de padre que tiene. Que por cierto el desgraciado ha obtenido lo suyo, nunca será feliz encerrado en ese lugar, donde mantendrán dopado ese sensual trasero suyo. D:

Como mencioné anteriormente, a Hans lo iban a descubrir de una manera u otra, tarde o temprano. Suele pasar y esta vez, cierta pelirroja volvió a inmiscuirse en sus planes.

Sé que esta conclusión deja muchas posibilidades abiertas. El maldito podría escapar y buscar a Elsa y a su hijo, o tal vez atente contra su vida por la desesperación. Es lo que tienen los finales abiertos, sé que a veces pueden ser frustrantes para el lector pero ¿saben qué? Yo hasta aquí llegó con esto, ya no quiero saber más después de este epílogo. xD No habrá continuaciones, ni nada por el estilo. Lobita, ma chérie, espero que te haya gustado lo que me hiciste escribir, fue un gran ejercicio para salirme de mi zona de confort, jajaja.

Y espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado, (dentro de lo que cabe), esta tenebrosa aventura. Mis musas me dicen que ahora debo enfocarme en escribir cositas más felices.

 _Nekonippon_ : Pues sí, fue más o menos lo que dijiste, Elsa sobrevivió. Ella es muy fuerte. :3

 _Guest_ : Es que Elsa es inteligente, yo sabía que saldría de esta. ;) Tengo confianza en que también será feliz con su hermana y con algo de suerte, no volverá a saber nada de Hans, jejejeje.

 _Jane Luna_ : ¡Ay sí, nos encanta hacerla sufrir! u.u Como somos malas, pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios pequeñuela, yo también te deseo lo mejor. Pero por favor, ¡ya no me tengas en suspenso! ¡Sube algo! xD Sigo esperando ese oneshot maestro-alumna que mencionabas, jajajaja.

 _F_ : Pues sí, descubrieron al maldito, eso es lo que se busca por ser tan desalmado. e.e

Estaré respondiendo reviews anónimos para esta historia a través de mi perfil. Gracias a todos por los comentarios, los Favorites, los Follows y el apoyo.

Nos vemos en otra aventura Helsa menos oscura, ¡sigan bonitos! :P


End file.
